Les Trois Magies
by Coralie Mc Lunday
Summary: Légende anciennes, trois pouvoirs, trois essences à l'origine de tous. Quand Azaélia découvre qu'elle a à sa disposition le plus grand des pouvoirs connus. Commencent les ennuis chez les Serdaigles! CHAPITRE 6 UPDATE
1. Le Retour

nTitre : Les Trois magies  
  
Auteur : Coralie Mc Lunday  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages qui ne sont pas à moi sont à JK Rowling, c'est simple lol ! Azaélia est un nom inventé par mon amie 6'tm.  
  
Résumé : Nous sommes en 6e année, en novembre, l'héroïne a perdus ses parents et reviens au bout de 6 mois à Poudlard pour suivre sa scolarité après avoir fait le deuil de ceux-ci. Elle découvre qu'elle est en possession d'un pouvoir inimaginable.  
  
Reviews : N'hésitez pas à dire si il y a des trucs bizarres pour pas faciles à comprendre enfin, tous vos avis sans réserve quoi !  
  
Voilà ! C'est ma première fic mais ne vous étonnez pas de ne pas voir vos amis Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dray etc.. dans l'action tous de suite, il sont en arrière plan pour l'instant. Je suis fascinée par les Serdaigles, on ne connaît pas grand chose sur eux, c'est pour cela qu'ils sont si intéressants, cinglés mais intéressants ! C'est pour ça que cette fic est focalisé sur cette maison mystérieuse !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapitre 1 : Le retour  
  
Cela faisait déjà presque deux heures qu'elle attendait là, patiemment. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui se passait.  
  
Le retour.Elle était revenue.  
  
Elle attendait que les portes s'ouvrent pour la laisser entrer, comme au premier jour avec ses camarades.  
  
Le même émerveillement se lisait dans ses yeux.La même impatience enfantine devant un jouet merveilleux. Elle ne sentait même pas le froid qui la gelait tant son émotion était forte.  
  
Ça faisait presque six mois qu'elle attendait ce jour.  
  
Quel sale temps ! Pourquoi était-elle née à cette époque maudite ? Son c?ur se gela d'un coup, un vent glacé l'envahit.  
  
Sorciers de renom, M. et Mrs McTienan étaient très puissants. Son père, d'ascendance moldue, était un homme généreux et bon, il avait un don de voyance à cours terme, une sorte de 6e sens dont sa fille semblait avoir hérité. Elle avait aussi les yeux de son père : prenant une curieuse tinte violette, mais elle avait le visage fin et délicat de sa mère. Sa mère descendait d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers. La jeune fille avait l'air joyeux mais doux de celle-ci ainsi qu'une longue chevelure rousse dévalant en cascades de boucles sur son dos.  
  
Il lui avait pris ses parents. Il. comment estimait-t-il avoir le droit de décider de vie ou de mort sur quiconque ?  
  
Chaque matin depuis six mois, en se regardant dans la glace, elle ne pouvait réprimer un sanglot : elle croyait revoir sa mère tant la ressemblance était frappante. Elle avait logé chez une lointaine tante cracmol pendant ce temps car, en attendant ses 18 ans, elle ne pouvait habiter seule dans le manoir familial. Ce furent de « vacances » très pénibles : après l'enterrement de ses parents, elle était devenue muette, elle ne pus réussir à laisser échapper un mot que deux semaines avant. Dumbledore, se tenant au courant de sa santé avait jugé bon de la laisser revenir, et elle lui en était infiniment reconnaissante.  
  
Ses sombres pensées s'enfuirent quand elle se rendis conte que le château lui apparaissait plus clairement, qu'il reprenait son apparence « normale » à ses yeux.  
  
Elle allai pouvoir retrouver ses amis de Serdaigle : Sa seule famille maintenant. A cette pensée, elle ravala un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.  
  
Le portail s'ouvrit lentement. Les sangliers ailés qui ornaient celui-ci se dressèrent, déployant leurs impressionnantes ailes de pierre.  
  
Azaélia se dirigea vers le carrosse qui l'attendait et vit pour la première fois que deux créatures noires y étaient attelées.  
  
« -des sombrals. » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.  
  
* je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hagrid parlait d'eux avec un tel émerveillement. *  
  
En effet, les deux créatures ressemblantes à de grands chevaux ailés noirs, très maigres mais armés d'une mâchoire impressionnante, dégageaient une grâce et une puissance qui les rendaient magnifiques contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser. Pour pouvoir voir ces animaux, Azaélia avait assisté à la mort de ses parents, cachée dans une pièce rendue invisible par un sort très puissant et fermé par un autre sort dont seul ceux-ci avaient le secret, elle n'avait pus sortir pour les aider, avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et crié à s'en rendre muette. Elle n'avait rien pus faire lorsque Voldemord avait jeté le sortilège ultime sur sa mère puis son père. Eprouvant une joie non dissimulée, le Lord avait consciencieusement laissé son père souffrir devant la dépouille de sa femme avant de l'envoyer la rejoindre au royaume des morts.  
  
Elle avait jeté tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait sur cette porte qu'elle avait maudit milles fois, sans réussir à produire autre chose qu'une fumée bleue. La porte s'était ouverte plusieurs longues heures après la mort de ses parents qui gisaient devant celle-ci. Elle avait attendu, attendus, elle avait frappé de toutes ses forces sur cette porte pour essayer d'atteindre le corps de ses parents, les serrer dans ses bras pour les arracher à cette mort injuste. Une dernière fois. Au lieu de ça, lorsque la porte s'était ouverte, les aurors déboussolés l'avaient emmenée de force à Ste Mangouste car son état était pitoyable, elle criait comme une folle et on avait crains qu'elle n'ait été attente par un quelconque sort. Elle n'avait donc été arrachée une deuxième fois à eux en une soirée, elle n'avait pus faire son deuil correctement jusqu'à l'enterrement ou étaient présents quelques rares membres de la famille d'Azaélia, dont la plupart lui étaient inconnus. Des femmes, des hommes, des visages qui exprimaient une douleur respectueuse, un membre du ministère était venus lui exprimer ses condoléances et avait décerné aux époux McTienan la médaille des aurors. Mais le seul moment dont elle se souvenait réellement était celui ou un homme avait descendu le cercueil qui contenait les corps de ses parents. Ils auraient voulu rester côte à côte pour l'éternité. Une larme avait dévalé son visage fatigué pour venir mourir sur le bois d'ébène ou reposaient deux roses.  
  
Chassant ses pensées d'un coup de tête, Azaélia pris donc place dans le carrosse qui se mit en route presque aussitôt. Elle observait silencieusement le lac, calme, une tranquillité merveilleuse envahie son esprit. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais avoir été aussi calme depuis.  
  
On pouvait voir les reflets multicolores du coucher de soleil derrière la forêt interdite sur la surface noire du lac. Elle était parfois troublée par un tentacule du calamar géant, ce qui donnait des formes ahurissantes aux reflets. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours.  
  
Bientôt, le carrosse se mis à ralentir et s'arrêta brusquement dans un crissement. Azaélia regarda par la lucarne opposée, elle pouvait aisément observer les innombrables tours du château : elle était bel et bien arrivée. Elle descendis du carrosse non sans jeter un regard admiratif aux sombrals qu'elle gratifia d'une tape sur la croupe. Le château lui semblait encore plus imposant de ce point de vue. La visibilité baissait à vue d'?il mais elle distinguait très bien les milliers de petites fenêtres de lumière tel une constellation.  
  
Azaélia pris une longue inspiration et ouvrit la grande porte qui lui faisait face. Le hall. Elle gravit rapidement les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la grande salle d'où s'échappait le son des centaines d'élèves attablés, elle allait arriver au beau milieu du repas. Elle fit une grimace : elle aurait voulu rentrer discrètement. Son c?ur se mis à battre la chamade.  
  
La jeune fille ouvris la porte qui émit un grincement, étouffant tout son dans la grande salle. Elle regarda directement vers la table des Serdaigles puis vers toutes les autres tables, là se distinguaient les regards des premières années qui ne l'avaient jamais vu et ceux qui la connaissaient. Des chuchotements frénétiques se firent entendre, Azaélia se sentait très mal à l'aise. Heureusement, Dumbledore se leva :  
  
« Ha ! Enfin, dit-il d'un air satisfait derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Nous nous demandions si nous allions commencer ce repas sans vous. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je conte sur vous pour souhaiter chaleureusement à mademoiselle McTiennan un bon retour ! Et sur-ce, bon appétit ! »  
  
Il se rassit en se servant copieusement de purée.  
  
Azaélia s'assit pendant que les élèves reportèrent leur attention vers leurs assiettes dans lesquelles se trouvaient maintenant des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres.  
  
Kate Hamler, sa meilleure amie, se jeta littéralement sur elle et la serra si fort dans ses bras qu'elle crus étouffer.  
  
« -Zélie ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! Passer quatre mois à Poudlard sans toi c'était terrible. Quand Dumbledore nous a dis que tu revenais on était tous hystériques et.  
  
-C'est bon Kate ! On peut dire bonjour à notre Zélie s'il te plaît ? Avait dis Marc Anderson -un autre ami très cher de Azaélia- en la prenant dans ses bras à son tour. Content de te revoir, c'est vrai que quatre mois sans toi, c'est long.  
  
-Oui, avait ajouté Dimitri Petterson, le meilleur ami de Marc, je n'avais personne pour rire de mes blagues ! »  
  
Et il imita ses amis.  
  
Azaélia, qui n'avait pus laisser échapper un mot depuis le début des retrouvailles, fut libérée de l'étreinte de Dimitri -à son grand soulagement- par Marine et Médéa Ebios, les deux s?urs jumelles inséparables et indissociables, sauf par la joyeuse bande de Serdaigles.  
  
« -Hé Dimitri ! Tu nous laisse un morceau de Zélie pour que l'on puisse lui dire bonjour nous aussi, dis Médéa, la plus grande des deux s?urs. »  
  
Elles lui collèrent une bise sur chaque joue, ce qui eu pour effet de la faire pouffer de rire, la première fois depuis six mois.  
  
« -Merci tout le monde, je suis super contente de vous retrouver moi aussi ! Je.je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'est tellement bon de vous voir, dis- t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Kate. »  
  
Elle se mi à pleurer à chaudes larmes, Kate la serra un peut plus fort. Marc, Dimitri, Marine et Médéa observaient la scène avec émotion. Azaélia avait beaucoup changé durant ce temps, elle avait beaucoup maigris et son visage était pâle, mais le sourire qui l'illuminait à présent le rendait plus humain.  
  
« -C'est tellement bon de revenir à la maison. »  
  
Les discussions partirent avec un entrain dément. Kate voulais lui faire part d'un événement qui, selon elle, était le plus important de cette année scolaire.  
  
« -Tu ne me croiras jamais. »Dit Kate d'un air mystérieux.  
  
« -Il faudrait déjà que tu me le dises sinon je vais avoir du mal à te donner mon avis. » Lui répondit Azaélia en gloussant.  
  
«- Bon, elle pris une grande respiration et. Harry Potter sort avec Hermione Granger. »  
  
Azaélia tourna son regard vers le petit couple d'un air sidéré. Ce n'était pas le fait de les voir ensembles qui l'étonnait, au contraire, ils semblaient fait l'un pour l'autre dès leur première année mais elle se demandait qui avait fait le premier pas. Ils n'avaient jamais osé se montrer leur affection plus qu'amicale. Ils formaient un si beau couple, Potter tenait une main de Granger dans la sienne tout en parlant à Ron. Parfois il lançait des coups d'?il amoureux à sa petite amie. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.  
  
Leur rapprochement soudain était sûrement venu à la suite de l'affrontement qu'ils avaient eu avec Voldemord l'an dernier. Mais autre chose de tragique avait du se produire durant cette nuit au ministère de la magie. Elle n'avait jamais su ce qui avait tan ébranlé le trio.  
  
« -Je suis heureuse pour Harry qu'il ne soit plus avec Cho, elle ne le comprenait pas et lui en demandait trop. »  
  
Dit Médéa en montrant une belle jeune fille asiatique qui faisait des signes à un Pouffsoufle, plutôt mignon mais qui n'avait pas un air très intelligent.  
  
« -D'ailleurs, il n'a pas trop l'air de lui manquer. »  
  
« -Moi je la trouve plutôt mignonne. » Ajouta Dimitri avant de recevoir un coup dans les côtes par Kate. Il la regarda sans rien comprendre. Marc, Azaélia, Marine et Médéa pouffaient dans leur coin en regardant Dimitri qui ne comprenait décidément rien du tout.  
  
Azaélia se remis à observer les trois amis mais un autre personnage attira son attention.  
  
« -Mais Weasley et.et.ils. ! » Quelque chose l'avait frappé, Ron Weasley était bizarrement proche de . Parvati Patil !  
  
« -Ouiiiiii ! Lança Marine. Depuis le temps que Padma nous dit que sa s?ur a un faible pour Ron Weasley, il semble enfin s'intéresser à elle. »  
  
En effet, les deux Gryffondors se regardaient de temps en temps en rougissant. Parvati faisait semblant de s'intéresser au discours de son amie Lavande Brown pendant que Weasley poursuivait sa conversation avec Potter dont il perdait le fil dès qu'il croisait le regard de la jeune fille.  
  
« -Et oui, ça bouge chez les Gryffondor, il faut dire que ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Dit Marc en riant.  
  
Dimitri toussa bruyamment d'un air moqueur mais seul Marc qui lui lança un regard noir ne s'en rendis conte.  
  
Les discutions continuèrent ainsi tous le long du repas jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne se lève. Il invita les préfets des différentes maisons à conduire les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives. Marc se leva le premier avec Azaélia étant tous deux préfets de Serdaigle. Kate l'avait remplacée durant le début de l'année et ne semblait pas déçue de rendre son insigne de préfet à son amie.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la tour de Serdaigle. Certains tableaux qui la connaissaient saluèrent Azaélia à son passage, elle leurs répondait d'un sourire sincère. Elle était ravie de retrouver les couloirs mystérieux de Poudlard. Même les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête trouvaient leur place dans son euphorie.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un étage dont les grands vitraux diffusaient une lueur inhabituelle vue les ténèbres qui régnaient dehors dans cette froide nuit de début d'hiver. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une magnifique voûte sculptée dans la pierre blanche de cet étage, des inscriptions étranges étaient gravées et formaient de magnifiques arabesques. Un grand tableau se trouvait en dessous. Dedans dormait paisiblement une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe blanche légère qui se soulevait légèrement au rythme du vent. Elle se trouvait sur un banc dans un magnifique parc fleuris de milles plantes de couleurs pastels. Ses mains reposaient sur un petit livre fermé. Il émanait de ce tableau un apaisement et un calme exeptionel.  
  
Marc se pencha vers le tableau et essaya de réveiller doucement la jeune femme:  
  
« Mlle Elina ? Excusez-moi. »  
  
Elle se réveilla et leva lentement la tête, quand elle vit les élève, elle leur sourit de son doux visage et dit :  
  
« -Excusez-moi chers amis, je me suis assoupie. Avez-vous le mot de passe ? »  
  
« -Oui, lui répondis Marc, Edelweiss et Orchidée. »  
  
Elina baissa légèrement la tête an signe d'approbation et le tableau pivota sur lui-même. Une ouverture rectangulaire assez larges pour pouvoir faire passer trois personnes à la fois se dessina. Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer à la suite des préfets. La salle commune de Serdaigle était rectangulaire et très vaste. Des tapisseries bleu marines tissées de fils d'argent recouvraient les murs. De grandes fenêtres aux vitraux bleus représentant des aigles pour la plupart et dont la taille occupait la hauteur des murs comblaient les espaces vides. Le plafond était en forme de voûte, un peut sur le modèle de la grande salle, il imitait le ciel mais comme on pourrait le voir au-dessus des nuages, donc il faisait toujours beau, ce qui influait beaucoup sur le moral des élèves de cette maison. Des centaines de bougies flottaient en l'air pour éclairer la salle qui semblait être ouverte sur le ciel étoilé.  
  
Des divans et fauteuils de toile de différents bleus et blancs regroupés en demi-cercles autour de cheminées ou de tables basses en verre polis occupaient l'espaces. On pouvait aussi trouver de grandes tables où une dizaine de personnes pouvait se regrouper.  
  
Les élèves se dispersèrent, certains allant se coucher directement, d'autres, préférant continuer à discuter calmement, s'asseyaient dans les fauteuils moelleux. C'est ce que fit la joyeuse bande de Serdaigle de nouveau au complet.  
  
Marine et Médéa s'installèrent dans un canapé, Marine s'allongeant à moitié sur Médéa, épuisée par sa journée de cours. D'après Dimitri, elle avait du être stupéfixiée par le professeur Flitwig à cause de Médéa qui avait raté le sortilège de danse qu'elle devait lancer sur sa s?ur. Kate s'installa avec Azaélia sur un des fauteuils (ils étaient si larges que deux personnes pouvaient s'y asseoir confortablement), Dimitri et Marc les imitèrent.  
  
« -Quel est le programme pour demain Kate ? » Demanda Dimitri.  
  
« -Révision et mise à niveau de tous les cours théoriques pour le matin. Même si je pense que l'on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire, on fera un bilan de ce que l'on a étudié depuis le début de l'année et l'après-midi.  
  
-PRATIQUE ! L'interrompis Médéa, faisant sursauter tout l'auditoire même Marine qui se réveilla en sursaut.  
  
-J'essaierait de te faire faire tous les nouveaux sorts et tous ce qui sera possible d'appliquer. Donc oublie la potion, astronomie, divination et autre Zélie !   
  
-J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir un week-end chargé Zélie ! » Dis Marc en se tenant les côtes accompagné de Dimitri hilare.  
  
Après plusieurs heures de discussions enjouées ponctuées de fous-rires, le calme revins dans la salle commune.  
  
« -Je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller se coucher, une longue journée nous attend ! Commença Médéa en baillant.  
  
-Oui, je suis épuisée ! Ajouta Kate.  
  
-Bonne idée ! Dis Dimitri que Marc venait de réveiller.  
  
-Tu devrait essayer de réveiller Marine Médéa ! Elle serait capable de rester dormir ici ! Proposa Azaélia.  
  
-Mmm ?  
  
-Pas la peine ! Gloussa Médéa en voyant sa s?ur se réveiller avec peine. »  
  
« -Bonne nuit les filles ! Dis Marc en montant.  
  
-Mince ! J'oubliait ! »  
  
Il se dirigea vers le groupe de filles et fit une bise sur la joue à chacune sauf à Azaélia qui embrassa sur le front.  
  
« -Bienvenue chez toi Zélie. » 


	2. La Vie Continue

Coucou le people !  
  
Je sait la suite vient très vite mais j'avait déjà finit ce chapitre et je mourrait d'envie de le mettre en ligne.LE VOILA. Bien qu'un peut rapide certes. Mais le chapitre 3 sera bien plus long rassurez vous !  
  
****Réponses aux review****  
  
~Lyby : Ma première review ! :'-) Je suis contente que mes jumelles te plaisent ! Je les adore aussi ! Et Marc.lol.Marc. No comment' !  
  
~6'tm : Hé hé de rien ! La suite ? LA VOILA ! En direct et en simultanée ! Régale-toi !  
  
~Bisounours : Merci pour ton petit mot mon nounours ! Lol ! ;-) J'espère que tu aura un peut plus de choses à dire la prochaine fois mais c'est très gentil quand même.  
  
*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Courir, courir.Elle n'avait que ce mot en tête.La porte.Il fallait qu'elle l'atteigne.Pourquoi ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais il fallait qu'elle l'ouvre.Elle était si loin et en même temps si proche. Elle se rapprochait mais s'éloignait en même temps. Plus rien ne contait, seul se qu'elle cachait importait.Elle. ..Elle.Elle.  
  
« -Zélie ? Zéliiiiiiie ! Réveille-toi nom d'un sorcier ! Il est plus de 11 heures !   
  
-Mmmmm.Quoi ? » Répondit Azaélia le regard embrumé.  
  
« -Assez fait de grâce matinée ! On est Samedis et il est 11 heures et demi ! On commence les cours de rattrapage et je n'aurais qu'à peine une heure et demis pour te faire réviser la potion ! Bon sang mais réveille- toi !  
  
-Mmmm.Que. QUOI ? 11 HEURES ? MAIS ! MON REVEIL N'A PAS SONNE !  
  
-Du caaaalme ! » Kate se mis à rire.  
  
« -Ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'attends dans vingt minutes dans la salle commune avec Dimitri, Marc et Médéa.Marine dors encore. » Dit-elle en Montrant un lit fermé un peut plus loin.  
  
« -Apparemment les sort de stupéfixion ça ne lui réussit pas, heureusement qu'elle ne s'est pas pris la même chose que Mc Gonagal la dernière fois sinon je n'ose pas imaginer son état.   
  
-Mouai. »Dit Azaélia en se levant péniblement.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Azaélia arriva dans la salle commune sous le regard moqueur de Marc et de Dimitri. Dimitri terminait de faire une cocote en papier et s'apprêtait à essayer de la faire voler à l'aide d'un sort quelconque.  
  
« -Hem.Zélie.Ton réveil fait la grève ?  
  
-Très drôle Dimitri, ce n'est pas toi qui as traversé la moitié de l'Angleterre puis pris le Poudlard Express hier ! » Le sermonna Kate.  
  
- Rôh.C'est bon, si on a même plus le droit de rigoler. »  
  
Dimitri fit mine de faire la moue et, à son grand étonnement, Kate l'embrassa sur la joue en ajoutant :  
  
« -Oh ! Te vexe pas Dimi ! J'ai horreur de ça. »  
  
Kate se rassit pendant que Dimitri, hébété, les yeux ronds de surprise rougissait à vue d'?il tandis que Marc, Médéa et Azaélia faisaient mine de parler discrètement en essayant de cacher leur fou rire.  
  
La fin de la matinée passa vite et Azaélia eu le temps de prendre connaissance de ce qu'elle avait raté pendant plus de quatre mois en potion.  
  
*Heureusement que nous ne passons pas nos ASPICS cette année* Pensa -t-elle amèrement devant les listes des ingrédients qui composaient la potion en cours et leurs propriétés magiques.  
  
L'après-midi, Médéa pris la situation en main et elle lui fit pratiquer les différents enchantements et sorts appris, à l'aide de Marine et Marc (Kate et Dimitri devant s'occuper de « quelque chose d'important »). Le tout se passa joyeusement malgré Marine restait en retrait après sa mauvaise expérience lors du précédent cours sur le sort de danse.  
  
Les cours reprirent normalement pour Azaélia qui s'en sortit mieux qu'elle aurait pus l'imaginer. Elle maîtrisait pratiquement son sort de danse et ils avaient commencé une nouvelle potion.  
  
Un nouveau professeur de DCFM avait (heureusement) pris la place de (la détestable, immondice) Ombrage qui ne manquait à personne -contrairement aux jumeaux Weasley dont les pitreries manquaient au décor habituel-. Il se nommait M. Gremkinns, il semblait assez jeune, il avait des cheveux cours, châtain clair dont quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur le visage ce qui lui donnait un air assez séduisant. Ses yeux d'un bleu très foncé avaient la profondeur d'un océan. Il était sérieux mais savait prendre les choses avec humour.  
  
Ses cours étaient intéressants et il savait se faire respecter. *Peut être allons nous avoir une année intéressante * songea Azaélia lors de son premier cours.  
  
Décembre passa vite et bientôt les premières neiges recouvrirent Poudlard. La foret interdite ressemblait à un champ de coton géant et le lac était recouvert d'une couche de glace assez épaisse pour permettre aux élèves d'enfiler leurs patins et de faire quelques glissades.  
  
L'ambiance de Noël emplissait désormais Poudlard qui avait revêtu ses habits de fête. Quatre immenses sapins aux couleurs des différentes maisons trouvaient leur place dans la grande salle. Des armures avaient été ensorcelées pour chanter des airs de Noël quand quelqu'un passait devant. Les élèves avaient presque oublié la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier et moldu depuis plus d'un an et demis.  
  
Les vacances approchaient mais les professeurs ne baissaient pas le rythme: ils commençaient les révisions pour les ASPICS. Azaélia et ses amis passaient chaque soir plusieurs heures sur leur devoir et ne furent pas fâchés lorsque les vacances arrivèrent enfin.  
  
« -YAHOOOO ! Finit les cours ! Tatadimtoudam hey hey ! »  
  
Les serdaigles de 6e année sortaient d'un examen de potion particulièrement éprouvant. Le dernier cour de l'année ! Dimitri s'était mis à danser devant les cachots entraînant Kate dans sa danse sous le regard étonnés des Poufsouffles qui avaient cour commun de potion avec eux.  
  
« -Du caaaalme Dimitri ! S'écria Kate à bout de souffle.  
  
-Tu ne te rends pas conte Katy ! C'est les VACANCES !  
  
-Non ! Pas possible ! Mais alors la Dimitri tu m'étonnes ! » Dis Marc d'un air incroyablement sérieux qui ne lui allait pas du tout.  
  
Un bal de fin d'année avait été organisé et tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année étaient conviés à la fête. Elle occupait tous les esprits, comment s'habiller ? Avec qui y aller ? Trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière était devenus la principale occupation au château. Dimitri avait demandé à Kate de l'accompagner dès le vendredi soir, Médéa était accompagnée par un gryffondor de septième année et Marine par un Poufsouffle qui était a coté d'elle en botanique. Toutes les amies d'Azaélia avaient un cavalier, elle aurait aimé que Marc lui demande d'être sa cavalière.  
  
*Au moins pour ne pas trop dissocier le groupe* songea t-elle amèrement. Ce n'est pas que personne ne lui avait demandé -elle avait dû décliner poliment l'invitation du cousin du cavalier de Médéa- mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'aller au bal avec un inconnus *même très charmant*. Marc lui aurait dis s'il s'était trouvé une cavalière, non ? Elle commençait à avoir des doutes. Et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle préfèrerait aller à ce genre de bal avec lui  
  
Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle voyait Marc différemment, pas comme le garçon malin et joueur qu'il était. Il avait grandi, physiquement et mentalement. Il était plus mûr et plus réfléchit. Physiquement il avait beaucoup grandis, il mesurait environ un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, avait une silhouette droite et sure, on pouvait voir ses muscles bien faits quand il retroussait ses manches pour travailler. Ses cheveux étaient courts, châtain et quelques mèches rebelles retombaient sur son front, ce qui lui donnait un air séduisant, il avait des yeux verts prenant milles teintes selon son humeur, le lieu ou il se trouvait ou même le temps. En bref, Marc était un jeune homme séduisant, vif et intelligent, Azaélia se demandait souvent pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie. Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop elle devait l'avouer.  
  
Deux jours avant la fête, Azaélia commençait à s'inquiéter réellement de sa situation.  
  
« -Dis Zélie, commença Kate, tu n'as toujours pas de cavalier ?  
  
-.Non.  
  
-Tu devrait commencer à te bouger situ ne veux pas aller seule au bal, ce serait dommage non ? Tu sait, le Gryffondor qui t'a demandé, il est toujours seul si tu veux.  
  
Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sait après ce que je lui ai dis je ne vais pas aller le voir et dire «Hey salut ! Ca va ? Tu te souviens de moi ? Tu sais la fille à qui tu as demandé d'être ta cavalière et qui a refusé. Et bien en fait je suis toute seule, en fin de conte je veux bien y aller avec toi ! ». Tu imagines la scène ?  
  
Moui en effet.Bon, allons manger, on verra peut être un ou deux gentils jeunes hommes libres pour le bal.  
  
Bonne idée »  
  
Approuva Azaélia en dévalant les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.  
  
En arrivant dans la salle, elles virent Marc assis seul dans un fauteuil, attendant visiblement l'arrivée des filles. Quand il les aperçut, il se leva.  
  
« -Eum, je peut te parler Zélie ?  
  
-Bien sur !  
  
-Euu.seul a seul si possible.  
  
- Naturellement ! Dis Kate qui ne parut nullement offensée. Vous nous rejoignez dans la grande salle ?  
  
-Pas de problème ! Répondirent du tac au tac Marc et Azaélia. »  
  
Marc se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise et commença à se gratter l'arrière du crâne sans oser regarder Azaélia dans les yeux.  
  
« -Bon ! » Dis-t-il brusquement en plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux da la jeune fille.  
  
« -Je vais aller droit au but : voudrait-tu être ma cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année ? »  
Azaélia fut si surprise qu'aucun son ne pus sortir de sa bouche, elle se contenta de fixer Marc d'un air hébété.  
  
«- Tu ne veut pas venir avec moi ? Tu as déjà un cavalier c'est ça ? Je suis idiot j'aurait dû m'y prendre plus tôt je.  
  
Mais non! Je veux bien ! Bien sur que je veux bien venir avec toi au bal ! Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir ! »  
  
Répondit -t-elle d'une traite une fois le message assimilé sous le regard de Marc médusé.  
  
« -Génial ! Repris Marc un grand sourire aux lèvres. Euuu, on descend ? »  
  
Azaélia en avait presque oublié leurs amis. Elle dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la grande salle en souriant intérieurement. Elle était si heureuse ! Elle n'aurait pas à aller toute seule au bal et en plus elle y allait avec Marc. En tournant dans un couloir, elle l'aperçu et il croisa son regard, il avait l'air ravis lui aussi.  
  
Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle magnifiquement décorée pour les fêtes. Elle vit Kate qui la regarda d'un air complice, Médéa et Marine semblaient avoir étés prévenus du « contretemps » et la regardèrent du même air. Azaélia leur jeta un regard du genre « vous voulez ma photo ? » Puis se mit à rire en s'asseyant entre Marine et Kate.  
  
« -Donc tu laisse définitivement tomber la proposition du cousin de Thibaut ? » Dit Médéa en parlant assez fort pour que Dimitri et Marc entendent.  
  
« -Je pense parce qu'elle y vas avec moi ! » Répondis Marc en riant avec Dimitri.  
  
« -Hey ! Cet imbécile s'est enfin décidé à t'inviter ? Tu ne songeais tout de même pas aller au bal avec ce gryffondor ? » Dit Dimitri d'un air faussement outré.  
  
« -Fait attention à ton langage Dim ! Tu parles à un préfet là ! » Médéa fusilla Dimitri du regard :  
  
« -Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gryffondor Dim ? Je tiens à te signaler que tu parles de mon cavalier ! Evite ce genre de remarques pendants le bal si tu ne veut pas te retrouver dans le parc accroché à un arbre en crachant des limaces ! »  
  
*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*+-+*  
  
Voilà ! Bon ok ce chapitre est un peut court.MAIS.Le prochain (comme je le répète tous le temps) sera plus long ! Il arrive très bientôt !  
  
N'oubliez pas : une petite review pour me dire votre avis et modifications (même des avis négatifs !) à apporter ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide beaucoup !  
  
Bizwo à tous ! 


	3. Le Bal De Noël

Merci merci beaucoup pour vos review ! Je sais que mon chapitre 3 a mis tu temps pour venir mais il est très long donc j'ai décidé de le couper en deux... Désolée désolée désolée encore...Voici donc la première partie du bal de Noël !  
  
Réponses aux review :  
  
~Lyby :*prend ses pompon* Ouai ouai ouaiiii ! Voici le chapitre.... TROIS ! lol *tombe par terre* Eum j'suis po aussi douée que toi lol.  
  
~Bisounours : lol... Contente que ça te plaise ! Lol j'adore ton enthousiasme débordant ! Si je sors un boucain promis t'en met de coté mais te fait pas trop d'idées de ce coté la ! MDR.  
  
~Aurore : Hihi oui, j'adorais les rédac' et puis un jour je me suis dis : « Et si j'essayait moi aussi de faire une fic ! ».  
  
~Space girl2 : Oui g reconnus ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire ça m'a fait super plaisir !  
  
~Jaelle : Voilà dans ce chapitre on en sait un peut plus ! Lol, mais pas tout... on en saura plus au fur et à mesure !  
  
~ShaDowS : Rassure-toi mon Marc est différent. Je pense que tu as pu le remarquer. -). Merci pour tes review Shad' ! T'es super !!  
  
~Darkmore : Bien sur que je me souvient de toi ! Comment oublier Dark !?! Abrutie ? Nooooooon ! *regard imperturbable* Eu zuste un peut cinglée... lol... Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise !!!! Voici la suiteuh !  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le Bal de Noël  
  
« -A trois ? » Commença Marc.  
  
« -Un,  
  
-Deux,  
  
-TROIS ! »  
  
Ils se mirent tous à déchirer leurs papier-cadeau soigneusement faits.  
  
Le jour de Noël, une ambiance frénétique avait envahit le château. La plupart des élèves à partir de la quatrième année étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances. Le matin les élèves se réveillèrent au son des papiers déchirés des cadeaux que chaque élève trouvait au pied de son lit. Le groupe était descendu dans la salle commune, chacun apportant ses cadeaux pour pouvoir les ouvrir ensemble.  
  
« OUAI ! Des baguettes farceuses des Weasley ! » Cria Dimitri en ouvrant son premier paquet.  
  
« Non, tu n'as pas osé Zélie ? » Dis Kate en arborant un ouvrage sur les sortilèges de coiffure visiblement ravie.  
  
Azaélia regarda ses amis ouvrir leurs paquets ponctués de « AAAAH ! OOOOOH ». Elle était si heureuse de voir des visages souriants et joyeux !  
  
« Zélie, tu n'ouvre pas tes paquets ? » S'étonna Marc.  
  
Elle se rendit conte qu'elle n'avait pas encore touché à ses cadeaux trop occupée à regarder ses amis, impressionnée par cette joie qui lui était devenue étrangère durant tout ce temps, elle venait de la retrouver par leur biais et c'était son plus beau cadeau.  
  
Elle décida donc de s'attaquer à un paquet mou, de taille moyenne. Emballé dans un papier aux couleurs de serdaigle enrubanné dans un magnifique ruban de velours bleu. Quand elle déchira le papier, elle ne put laisser échapper qu'un « ... » stupéfait.  
  
Le paquet contenait une étoffe de tissus bleus vaporeux. Elle la déplia et découvrit une magnifique robe bleu clair d'un tissu aussi doux et léger que de l'eau, on aurait dis que le tissu glissait sur les mains comme cette eau limpide. La robe était longue, un voile transparent partait de sous la poitrine à partir d'un joli ruban blanc, recouvrant le bas de la robe et lui donnant une allure fantomatique. Elle avait un col bateau brodé de fils d'argents et des manches longues en coton blanc descendaient en s'élargissant lui donnant un air moyenâgeux. C'était une robe elfique, elle en était sure maintenant. Elle savait que la famille de Marc était assez aisée mais au point de lui offrir un pareil cadeau de Noël, elle en restait muette.  
  
Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle n'avait pas vu que quelque chose s'était échappée de l'étoffe. Kate lui jeta un coup d'œil en lui montrant une petite enveloppe argentée. Elle l'ouvrit et lit dans sa tête :  
  
Pour la plus belle des cavalières, Ceci est –comme tu as du le remarquer- une robe elfique. Il est de tradition dans ce peuple, d'offrir sa tenue à sa partenaire pour un bal afin de lui prouver son goût et son raffinement. Je te souhaite un merveilleux Noël. Marc.  
  
Azaélia se mit à rougir violemment et regarda Marc.  
  
« Ce...c'est...magnifique » Laissa échapper Azaélia en se jetant sur Marc pour l'embrasser sur la joue à lui faire mal.  
  
« Merci...merci ! Il ne fallait pas... Ca a dû te coûter une fortune ! »  
  
Il laissa échapper un petit rire gêné puis regarda la robe et sa propriétaire.  
  
Sentant le gène qui créa un silence inhabituel, les camarades de remirent joyeusement à ouvrir leurs paquets restants, sortant ainsi de leur contemplation du cadeau d'Azaélia.  
  
Voyant que tout le monde s'était remis à ses occupations, il se penchât vers Azaélia et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Je pense qu'elle t'ira à ravir. »  
  
Elle se mit à rougir et détourna son regard visiblement gênée.  
  
Après s'être douchés et préparés, les élèves descendirent dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Les élèves étaient surexcités et les conversations ne portaient pratiquement sur le bal. Le groupe s'installa à la table des Serdaigles qui était beaucoup moins remplie qu'en temps normal car tous les élèves de première, deuxième et troisième année étaient rentrés dans leur famille pour Noël.  
  
Tous les amis d'Azaélia avaient reçu des lettres et cadeaux de leurs parents et famille. Elle avait reçu un cadeau de sa tante mais elle s'effondra au milieu du repas en se rendant conte qu'elle ne recevrait rien de ses parents pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien offrir de l'endroit où ils étaient maintenant. Elle dû sortir de la Grande salle et aller se réfugier dans le dortoir pour essayer de dissimuler ses larmes et sanglots incontrôlables. Elle n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, depuis qu'elle était revenue, ses amis avaient réussi à lui faire un peut oublier sa tristesse mais tous lui était revenu si brutalement.  
  
« Zélie ? » Fit une petite voix dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
Kate alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Azaélia en la prenant dans ses bras sans rien oser dire.  
  
Il fallait que toute sa tristesse sorte, elle n'essaya pas de calmer ses pleurs, en quelque sorte ils la lavaient de son malheur et du vide insupportable qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle extériorisait sa rage en serrant Kate contre elle le plus fort possible, à s'en faire mal et ses sanglots repartaient de plus belle.  
  
Au bout de longues minutes, on entendit plus que quelques sanglots étouffés. Elle libera Kate de son étreinte et essuya ses yeux gonflés par les pleurs. Son amie la regarda d'un air inquiet.  
  
« Tu veux qu'on reste un peut ici toutes les deux ? On ira avec les autres un peut plus tard. D'accord ? » Azaélia hocha la tête silencieusement en se reposant contre le dossier du lit puis ferma les yeux en prenant une longue inspiration. Ca faisait du bien de pleurer, elle se sentait triste mais mieux.  
  
« -Ils me manquent tu sais... »  
  
C'était la première fois que la jeune fille parlait de ses parents depuis son retour. Ses amis l'avaient laissée tranquille et elle leur était reconnaissante. Ils lui avaient laissé le temps. Maintenant il fallait exorciser la douleur, le venin était resté assez longtemps dans son corps, il fallait qu'il sorte, la douleur serait toujours la mais plus supportable.  
  
Elle repris une grande inspiration et parla de ce qu'elle ressentait à Kate qui l'écoutait attentivement, consciente de la confiance que lui accordait son amie. Elle la prenait parfois dans ses bras pour la soutenir, elle avait beaucoup de mal à revivre toute cette douleur accumulée mais elle voulait continuer coûte que coûte. Jusqu'à ce que je dernier mot vienne.  
  
Soulagement intense.  
  
Calme.  
  
Elle se sentait bien. Triste mais soulagée de son mal. Elle pouvait faire son deuil en paix maintenant.  
  
Médéa, Marine, Dimitri et Marc s'étaient inquiétés pour Azaélia quand elle avait brusquement quitté la Grande Salle en courant. Kate les avait dissuadés d'aller la voir et était montée le plus vite possible : Son amie avait besoin de soutien et elle savait qu'elle préférerait que les autres ne se tracassent pas et ne gâchent pas leur journée de Noël.  
  
A contre-cœur, le reste de la bande était allé se promener dans le Parc recouvert de la neige de décembre.  
  
Kate et Azaélia ne sortirent que vers quatre heures afin de rechercher leurs amis pour le goûter. On pouvait voir un groupe de gryffondors en pleine bataille de boules de neige et un autre groupe de serpentards au bord du lac. Azaélia pût distinguer clairement, bien que de dos, une tête plus haute que les autres, à la carrure athlétique mais agile, elle pût facilement déduire l'identité de cette personne par les cheveux blonds presque blanc du jeune homme. Malfoy. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole mais elle connaissait sa réputation : menteur, tricheur, égoïste mais aussi très bon élève et, devenu très attirant, ce qui ne lui avait pas échappé, il était devenu le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard et ne manquait pas de le montrer. Elle détestait les regards prédateurs qu'il lui lançait parfois. Les seule fois où elle s'était retrouvée en sa compagnie étaient lors des réunions de préfets et elle ne croisait jamais son regard, il était hors de question que ce frimeur trouve une occasion pour lui faire la cours.  
  
Azaélia et Kate arrivaient près de la cabane d'Hagrid quand elles virent quatre élèves trempés, fatigués, essoufflés. C'était leurs quatre amis. Marine courus vers elles l'air ravis, le visage rougis par le froid.  
  
« -Zélie ! Ca va mieux ? Tu as manqué quelque chose si tu veux savoir ! La plus grande bataille de boule de neige inter-maisons ! Même les serpentards se sont joins à nous...  
  
-Eum, c'est d'ailleurs à cause d'eux que Marc et Dimitri sont dans cet état ! » Dis Médéa en montrant les deux jeunes hommes frigorifiés qui essayaient d'échapper à deux boules de neiges ensorcelées.  
  
« -Mais quels bêtas ! » S'écria Kate.  
  
« -Finite Incantatem ! »  
  
Les boules de neige s'écroulèrent en petit tas informes aux pieds des garçons.  
  
« -Ouf ! Merci Zélie ! »S'écria Dimitri.  
  
« -Quelle bande de tricheurs ces serpentards ! » Ajouta Marc.  
  
Kate se dirigea vers Dimitri en lui jetant un sort pour le sécher et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
«-Mais tu es gelé ! Rentrons vite ! Ce serait dommage d'aller au bal avec un rhume non ?   
  
-Tu as raison Katy ! » Dis Dimitri en riant.  
  
« -C'est gentil de me réchauffer de cette façon ! Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux ! » Continua-t-il d'un air amusé en regardant Kate les bras passés autour de lui la tête au niveau du haut de son torse en essayant de réchauffer son dos en le frottant énergiquement.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Azaélia avait à son tour pratiqué un sort de séchage sur ses amis qui commençaient à avoir sérieusement froid.  
  
« -Bon ! On va goûter ? »Lança-t-elle d'un ton enjoué qui surprit tout le monde.  
  
« Une grande tasse de thé fumant nous attend ! »  
  
Ils se rendirent donc dans la grande salle où les professeurs prenaient le thé discutant avec entrain. Ils s'assirent à leur table où une tasse de thé visiblement brûlant apparu devant chacun des jeunes gens ainsi que trois assiettes remplies de gâteaux et friandises. Marine se demandait ce que Dumbledore avait prévu pour la soirée, on racontait toutes sortes de choses comme quoi il avait convié les Bizarr Sisters comme deux ans au paravent ou encore qu'il avait prévu un orchestre symphonique moldu.  
  
« -N'importe quoi ! L'avait interrompu Médéa. Tu crois que Dumbledore organiserait deux fois la même chose en deux ans ? Et puis un orchestre symphonique moldu est très risqué !  
  
-Tu as raison Med' c'est vrais qu'il n'existe aucun orchestre symphonique constitué uniquement de sorciers ! »  
  
Continua Marc.  
  
Le débat continua ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'au moment où Kate regarda la montre d'Azaélia d'un air horrifié.  
  
« -HEY ! IL EST PRESQUE 6h ! Le bal commence à 8h ! Si on ne monte pas maintenant on n'aura jamais le temps de se préparer !  
  
-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Déjà ? » S'écria Médéa en se levant d'un bon.  
  
« -Bon, on y vas ! A tout à l'heure les garçons ! Je suppose que vous montrez plus tard. » Ajouta Azaélia d'un air amusée en se levant, suivie de Marine.  
  
Arrivée à leur dortoir, les filles commencèrent à regrouper leurs affaires pour se préparer. Azaélia sortis délicatement sa robe, elle paraissait tellement légère qu'elle avait peur de la déchirer. Elle retrouva dans sa trousse de toilette le maquillage magique que lui avait offert Kate ainsi qu'une paire de boucles d'oreille qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand mère qui l'avait ramené de l'un de ses nombreux voyages en terres d'Aglaïmeth. Au fond de sa grosse valise, elle attrapa sa paire de ballerines de soie blanche, elles iraient parfaitement avec la robe.  
  
Elle put remarquer celle de Kate, blanche et légère, elle ressemblait aux robes des jeunes femmes nobles du moyen âge. De nombreuses broderies de la même couleur recouvraient le buste de la robe, les manches étaient longues et fines et se terminaient en pointe s'accrochant au majeur. Kate devait être superbe dedans.  
  
Les jeunes filles se regroupèrent autour du grand miroir de leur salle de bain, il était aussi long que le mur et chacune avait son emplacement attitré. Azaélia coiffa sa longue chevelure de feu et la lissa magiquement, elle décida de la laisser détachée. Kate quant à elle avait tressé ses longs cheveux d'ébène avec des fils d'argent en une longue natte. Médéa s'était fait un chignon très lâche d'où s'échappait de nombreuses mèches avec ses cheveux châtains ondulés et essayait d'aider sa sœur à faire la même chose. Les deux sœurs avaient à peut près la même robe, longue, à bretelles fines, moulante jusqu'à la taille puis s'élargissant, des broderies ornaient le bas de celles-ci. Les seules différences étaient les couleurs, la robe de Médéa était d'un rose très pâle et celle de Médéa bleu nuit.  
  
Marc et Dimitri attendaient dans la salle commune, le bal allait bientôt commencer. Assis dans des fauteuils, ils commençaient à s'impatienter. Dimitri tapotait sur le bort de son fauteuil et Marc contait les étoiles. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre leurs cavalières. Plusieurs amis étaient venus les rejoindre attendant eux aussi leurs cavalières. Des rires et des plaisanteries emplissaient la salle commune à l'approche de l'heure H.  
  
Soudain, des regards se levèrent. Azaélia et Kate, suivies de Médéa et Marine descendaient de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des filles. En effet, elles étaient sublimes. Kate ressemblait à une princesse du moyen âge, Marine et Médéa paraissaient des fleurs de printemps. Azaélia retint la plupart des regards, on aurait réellement dis une elfe, malgré ses cheveux roux et ses oreilles ovales, elle ne s'était pas trop maquillée, juste un peut ses paupières de doré et fait briller ses lèvres. Ses boucles d'oreilles colées sur sa joue et contournant son oreille ressemblaient à un brin de lierre en argent.  
  
Marc se dirigea vers elle, pris sa main avec une douceur infinie et déposa un léger baiser dessus.  
  
« -Tu es tout simplement superbe... » Lui murmura-t-il de telle sorte qu'elle fût la seule à l'entendre.  
  
Dimitri quand a lui proposa son bras à sa cavalière qui s'empressa de le prendre avec un grand sourire. « On y va ? » Proposa Marine, visiblement impatiente de retrouver son cavalier.  
  
« -Je suis désolée Marine, lui répondis Dimitri, mais nous devons attendre le signal de la Dame Grise pour descendre dans la Grande salle, je pense que Dumbledore veut que tous soit parfait. »  
  
En effet, peut de temps après, une ombre sortis du mur proche du dortoir des garçons. Une belle jeune femme au visage triste apparu aux yeux de tous, elle s'inclina devant les élèves et parla d'une voie douce mais lointaine, comme un écho.  
  
« -Bonjour Serdaigles, cela me fait plaisir de voir que les 4e, 5e, 6e et 7e années on respectés la tradition du bal de Noël, elle prend une grande place dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos amis dans la Grande Salle. Je vous souhaite le bonsoir. »  
  
Elle s'inclina respectueusement et se retourna pour disparaître à travers le mur comme elle était arrivée.  
  
Marc proposa son bras à Azaélia qui le prit avec joie. L'entrée de la salle commune s'ouvrit et ils sortirent suivis de Médéa, Marine, Kate et Dimitri puis de tous les autres élèves. Ils descendirent les escaliers et longèrent les couloirs tous trépignant d'impatience.  
  
Quand ils descendirent le grand escalier en marbre ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux.  
  
On aurait dis qu'en l'espace de quelques heures, une forêt avait poussé autour de la grande salle, une épaisse pelouse avait remplacé le carrelage et une piste de danse circulaire trônait au centre. On se serait cru au beau milieu d'une forêt épaisse dans une grande clairière. La « forêt » était divisée en quatre parties, chaque partie étant décorée aux couleurs de l'une des quatre maisons. Des dizaines de tables en fer blanc comme l'on peut trouver dans certains parcs moldus étaient disposées un peut partout dans la salle où les élèves s'installaient petit à petit. De légers flocons tièdes qui disparaissaient au contact du sol tombaient lentement du plafond magique. Et, contrairement aux habituelles chandelles, de petites fées brillantes voletaient entre les branches, certaines étaient assises sur les tables telles de petites lanternes. Mais la lumière des fées n'était pas suffisante pour éclairer la salle de cette façon, une lumière diffuse et douce semblait émaner sans que la source ne fût visible.  
  
A la place habituelle de la table des professeurs se trouvaient plusieurs arbres plus petits de formes très singulières leurs branches formaient de curieuses arabesques et leur bois était très lisse, en fait, ils avaient la forme d'instruments, et ils formaient un véritable orchestre. Le plus surprenant était que ces « instruments » jouaient d'eux même et diffusaient une musique de fond calme et douce.  
  
« -...Wow... » Articula difficilement Azaélia.  
  
Les six amis étaient regroupés devant un grand chêne, sans oser bouger tans le spectacle était impressionnant.  
  
C'est Marine qui brisa le silence qui s'était installé au sein du groupe, les faisant tous sursauter.  
  
« -JE L'AVAIT BIEN DIS QU'IL Y AURAIT UN ORCHESTRE ! »  
  
Marc et Azaélia échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, presque immédiatement imités par leurs amis.  
  
Azaélia remarqua qu'un élève s'approchait d'eux, il était brun, les yeux couleur terre-sienne, assez grand et plutôt bien bâtis. Il avait l'air assez gêné mais adopta un air digne et s'apprêta à parler quand Médéa qui venait de l'apercevoir l'interrompis avec un grand sourire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de rien dire :  
  
« -Adrian ! Je te cherchais ! Vous êtes arrivés depuis longtemps ? Je...   
  
-Bonjour à toi aussi Médéa ! » Répondis-t-il, amusé en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue ce qui eu pour effet de la faire taire.  
  
« -Tu ne me présente pas tes amis ? »  
  
Médéa qui était devenue cramoisie finit par ouvrir la bouche :  
  
« -Oh ! Excuse-moi, je te présente ma sœur Marine...  
  
-Enchanté !  
  
-Azaélia McTienan...  
  
-Bien sur ! C'est toi qui es arrivée en novembre, non ?  
  
-Oui c'est ça ! » Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, amusée.  
  
-Kate Hamler...  
  
-Marc Anderson et Dimitri Petterson. » Continua Marc.  
  
Adrian leur serra la main avec un sourire sincère et tourna son regard vers Médéa.  
  
« -Ca me vous dérange pas si je vous emprunte Médéa pour le repas ?   
  
-Mais...Marine... »  
  
Les jumelles ne supportaient pas de se séparer, elles n'étaient pas identiques mais complémentaires, Médéa était sage mais très extravertie, Marine était plus discrète mais ne manquait pas d'humour. Sur le visage de Marine se fendit un sourire douloureux mais plein de bonne volonté.  
  
« -Vas-y Médéa ! On ne peut pas rester toutes les deux éternellement...Vas- y ! Thibault vas bientôt arriver... »  
  
Médéa émue se dirigea vers sa sœur et la pris dans ses bras, émue.  
  
« -Je t'adore Marine...A tout à l'heure ! Je...On se retrouve dès la fin du dîner hein ? »  
  
Marine aquiessa sans dire un mot. Les sœurs devenaient peut à peut indépendantes l'une de l'autre, mais cela leur était très douloureux, elles ne s'étaient jamais séparées, non pas que passer une ou deux heures à des tables différentes était déboussolant mais cette soirée symbolisait pour elles le début de l'apprentissage d'une vie...en autonomie.  
  
Marine la regarda s'éloigner en tenant Adrian pas le bras... Elle semblait heureuse pour sa sœur mais elle ne se sentait pas complète loin d'elle.  
  
« -Hey! Salut Thibault ! » Commença Dimitri.  
  
« -Salut tout le monde, je viens... »  
  
« -Chercher Marine ? » Continua-t-il en se tenant le menton comme si son affirmation avait nécessité plusieurs longues minutes de réflexion.  
  
« -On ne peut rien te cacher Petterson ! » Thibault se mis à rire.  
  
Thibault Julians était un jeune garçon de Pouffsoufle qui connaissait le groupe depuis leur 3e année quand débutèrent les cours communs de botanique en commun avec les Serdaigles. Il était assez grand, élancé, ses cheveux étaient blonds cendrés et ses yeux bleu-gris, il avait un air jovial et rieur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être un ami à l'écoute et près à tout pour aider ceux-ci en cas de problème.  
  
Il pris Marine par la taille et lui fit un baiser sur la joue qui eu pour effet d'empourprer légèrement celle-ci.  
  
« -On se retrouve à la fin dîner ! » S'exclama l'intéressée qui avait retrouvé son sourire habituel.  
  
Les quatre amis se retrouvèrent donc seuls. Azaélia chercha des yeux une table libre bien placée. Elle vit très vite une table placée sous un grand saule pleureur où plusieurs fées étaient assises ou voletant au dessus, éparpillant une poussière brillante multicolore. L'endroit était parfait.  
  
Elle tira la manche de Marc qui ne comprit pas tout de suite mais qui la suivit, accompagné de Kate et de Dimitri. Puis, s'immobilisant devant le saule, elle regarda ses amis d'un air triomphant...  
  
« -Alors...Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »  
  
« -C'est parfait... » S'éleva une voix traînante derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement au son de cette voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Un frisson glacé avait parcourut son échine quand elle sentis ce souffle chaud dans le creux de sa nuque.  
  
« -Malfoy... Que se passe-t-il pour que nous ayons l'immense honneur de ta visite ? » Lui répondit t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait assuré.  
  
Marc et Dimitri, en le voyant, serrèrent les points d'un air menaçant. Ils ne savaient pas...  
  
*Flash back*  
  
Les pages dansaient au rythme du vent. Le mois de mai avait une odeur de noisette. Le soleil rouge frappait de ses rayons la surface du lac qui s'empourprait au fur et a mesure que l'astre déclinait. Le vent d'ouest venait taquiner les cheveux de feu de la jeune fille. Elle s'était endormie en lisant et le livre était tombé à terre.  
  
Un peut plus loin un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or réfléchissait en regardant le coucher de soleil, il semblait tellement perdus dans ses pensées qu'il semblait à des milles de là. Son visage se contracta dans un rictus douloureux. Il ne semblait pas avoir vu sa voisine qui dormait paisiblement. Soudain, de rage, il attrapa un caillou et le lança de toutes ses forces sur l'onde rouge puis s'écroula dans un mouvement d'abandon.  
  
Il resta plongé dans ses sombres pensées de longues minutes quand, esquissant un mouvement pour se relever, il aperçus Azaélia. Troublé par le visage si calme de la jeune fille, il s'approcha comme espérant capter un peu de cette paix...  
  
Il lui enviait cette douce plénitude. Il s'assit à ses côtés en regardant ses cheveux qui voletaient au rythme du vent léger.  
  
Malgré cette innocence, elle dégageait une puissance que Drago ne connaissait pas. Une puissance étrange, presque inquiétante. Soudain, la jeune fille bougea dans son sommeil et tourna la tête laissant découvrir dans le haut de sa nuque une marque étrange... On aurait cru une marque de naissance mais en s'approchant, il vit que la forme était en fait un symbole compliqué. On pouvait deviner un triangle dans un enchevêtrement de centaines de cercles, non, pas un triangle, une pyramide vue de dessus. Il se rapprocha plus encore, jusqu'à frôler la peau laiteuse d'Azaélia du bout de son nez tan ce symbole était petit et précis... Un minuscule saphir était incrusté dans sa peau au niveau du sommet de la pyramide.  
  
Se redressant doucement, le jeune sorcier chercha dans sa mémoire où il avait déjà vu ce signe. Un saphir... triangle... cercles... Il lui semblait familier... D'un seul coup, son visage s'éclaira... LES TROIS MAGIES !  
  
Ce signe était la marque de l'élu... Celui qui pourrait maîtriser le plus grand des pouvoirs... Les trois magies réunies en un seul être, et cet être dormait paisiblement devant lui...  
  
Son cœur s'emballa, le pouvoir suprême dormait devant lui... Il eut été si facile de l'enlever... Son père... Il lui avait parlé d'un pouvoir nouveau qui grandissait... que le maître en avait besoin...  
  
Au lieu de se réjouir... son cœur se glaça... Il se pencha sur le symbole quand...  
  
« -OUTCH !  
  
« -Quoi ? Que... MALFOY ? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ? »  
  
Malfoy tenait son nez qui visiblement avait heurté la tête de la jeune fille quand elle s'était relevée brutalement. Le silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents... Malfoy arborait un visage grave mais victorieux.  
  
« -Je le sait...   
  
« - Je t'ai posé une question ! Mais...hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Je... ! »  
  
Soudain, la Serdaigle porta sa main à ses cheveux qui cachaient à moitié la marque et les ébouriffa nerveusement... Elle dévisagea le Serpentard qui gardait les yeux fixes sur le côté de son cou maintenant caché... Non... Il ne l'avait tous de même pas vus... Ce serait trop bête !  
  
« -Tu sait très bien de quoi je te parles... » Il la regardait maintenant d'un air presque menaçant.  
  
Elle tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée...  
  
« -Tu délire Malfoy et je t'ai posé une question ! »  
  
S'il disait vrais elle avait faillis à son devoir, ses parents lui avaient fait jurer de ne montrer à personne la marque. Pendant des années elle avait demeurée invisible par un sort de ses parents mais elle ne s'était pas rendue conte qu'au fil du temps, le sortilège avait perdus son effet. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette marque était si importante mais Malfoy avait la tête de quelqu'un qui en savait plus long qu'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Piégée. Elle était piégée. Elle fouilla discrètement dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette... Il devait oublier...  
  
« -C'est ça que tu cherche ? » Dis-t il en montrant d'un air négligeant une baguette fine en bois de chêne qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts fins.  
  
Tout était finis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais tout était finis.  
  
« -Qu'est ce que tu conte faire ? » Le questionna t-elle en serrant les poings de rage... Elle sentait que des larmes de détresses lui montaient aux yeux mais elle les effaça d'un battement de paupière : il ne devait pas les voir. Il restait un espoir. Peut-être n'en savait t-il pas plus qu'elle... Un très mince espoir.  
  
« -Je ne dirait rien...  
  
Elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, la elle ne comprenait plus rien. La minute précédente elle aurait jurée qu'il allait en parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de proche. Quelqu'un du même sang. Un parent.  
  
Une minute ! Comment pouvait-t-elle savoir ça ? Son pauvre cœur déjà mis à rude épreuve s'emballa de plus belle. S'en était trop. Non !  
  
« En ce moment même, une force grandis... Proche...Très proche... Le maître la veut... Le plus grand des pouvoirs... Celui qui rassemble les Trois Magies... Les trois essences qui créèrent la vie...Souvient-toi fils...Le plus grand des pouvoirs... »  
  
Non...non... Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains... Sa tête tournait... Elle voyait à présent un visage flou qui murmurait ces paroles... Comme un film usé... En boucle...Un visage fin, pâle et dur... Des yeux d'acier, des cheveux blonds, presque blanc... De minces lèvres qui s'entrouvraient pour former encore et toujours la même phrase...  
  
« Le plus grand des pouvoirs... »  
  
*Fin du Flash-back*  
  
Oui, il savait... Ils partageaient le secret... Son secret... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que ce secret était à l'abri... Qu'il ne dirait rien à cet homme... Qu'il ne dirait rien à son père...  
  
Malfoy qui s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante à la jeune fille, croisa son regard. Un regard plein de sympathie et de compassion. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de cette intrusion. Depuis mai dernier, elle avait appris à le comprendre. Il l'amusait presque. Il voulait faire comme si rien n'avait changé...pour sauver les apparences... Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, comme des frères et sœur. Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il voulait faire paraître, avant même qu'il n'arrive. Après tout, c'était la première personne dont elle avait exploré les méandres de la pensée. Sombres pensées.  
  
« -Bon ! Si tu pouvais nous dire bien vite ce que tu veux parce qu'on n'a pas que ça à faire que d'écouter tes âneries ! » Déclara soudain Dimitri qui semblait s'impatienter.  
  
« -Laisse tomber Petterson... » Dis-t-il de sa voie traînante en retournant à une table où Pansy Parkinson l'attendait de pied ferme tel un caniche à qui on allait lancer une balle. D'ailleurs, la balle n'avait visiblement pas envie de se retrouver toute la soirée entre ses crocs.  
  
Dimitri haussa les épaules en jetant un regard à Kate.  
  
Azaélia, troublée par l'intrusion de Malfoy, essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
« -On s'installe ? » Commença-t-elle de la voie la plus enjouée possible.  
  
« -Et comment ! Tu trouves toujours les meilleurs endroits toi ! » S'exclama Kate en prenant le bras de son amie pour se diriger vers la table vide.  
  
« -Ah les filles... » Dis Marc en soupirant. Il échangea un regard avec Dimitri et ils éclatèrent de rire sous le regard interrogateur des filles en question.  
  
Quand tous les élèves furent installés, Dumbledore se leva. L'orchestre stoppa sa douce musique et les voix se turent.  
  
« -Mes très chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous voir réunis en ce jour de Noël ! La tradition du bal de Noël remonte à la création de Poudlard par, comme vous le savez tous, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Pouffsoufle, Godrics Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, elle fait partie intégrante de l'histoire de notre chère école. Malheureusement, suite aux événements des années précédentes, nombre de bals ont étés annulés. Sachez qu'en ces temps troubles, l'union sera notre force et la discorde notre défaite et sur ces joyeuses paroles je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une merveilleuse soirée pleine de rires et de magie! »  
  
Il ouvrit les bras et de petites cartes dorées apparurent en face de chaque élève. Azaélia pris la sienne. Elle était décorée avec de superbes gravures qui la saluèrent chaleureusement. En levant les yeux, elle vit ses amis en pleine lecture du menu. Il faut dire qu'entre le paon des plaines argentées, l'ondore rôtie (sorte de poule dorée) et des ailes de plumety le choix était difficile. Finalement, après avoir choisis, les élèvent prononcèrent le nom des mets et ceux-ci apparurent. Le dîner commença donc dans la joie et les rires.  
  
Environ deux heures plus tard, quand les restes des desserts disparurent, le professeur Dumbledore se lava et étendis les bras. « -Mes chers élèves, je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire : Que la fête commence! »  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Voilà pour ce chapitre. Je ne vous dis rien pour le suivant je ne sait pas grand chose moi-même !!!c Mais j'ai quand même des petites idées pour la suite des évènements !  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
Coralie Mc Lunday 


	4. Que La Fête Commence

Hello le people ! Je suis désolée pour le timing, je sais je ne suis pas la plus rapide des posteuses de chapitre mais je prend mon temps pour écrire une histoire qui tienne la route comme je le dis toujours ! ^^ Donc voilà enfin le bal de Noël et tout ce qui vas avec ! Mais auparavant ! RÉPONSE AU REVIEWS ! :D  
  
-Marine : Merci beaucoup ma puce ! Toi aussi tu es une fille géniale ! Je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^ Gros gros gros bizwoxx !  
  
-Bisounours/narff : ^^Le voilà ton chapitre 4 MoNsIeUr ! lol !...eum...comme si je ne t'avait pas reconnus ! MDR  
  
-Kiara : Oui c'est vrais que les Serdaigles ne passionnent pas les foules mais moi je les trouves tout simplement fascinant ! Je suis ultra happy que tu trouve que ma fanfic est bonne ! ^^  
  
-Marionette : Oui c'est vrais que le chapitre est un peut complexe mais si tu veux je t'enverrais un dessin que j'ai fait. Ce n'est pas très compliqué : une pyramide vue de dessus avec un minuscule saphir au sommet et entourée d'une multitude de cercles. J'espère que le chapitre 4 te plaira toujours autant ! :D  
  
-Shadows : Hihi ! Merci ! o^-^o ! Et toi à quand la suiteuh ?  
  
-Harcher81 : Merci pour ton chti comment' ! ^^ Contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^  
  
-Lulu : Merci ! Oui oui ! Scuz si je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment pour notre nouvelle coopération mais je suis très oqp... :S  
  
-Frimouss : ^^ lol ! Je continue je continue ! lol ! Enfin j'essaye de tenir le rythme quoi !  
  
-Lyby : *Prend ses pompoms...* Donnez moi un L ! Donnez moi un Y ! Donnez moi un *ouf essoufflé* B ! Do*essoufflé*nnez moi un Y ! *reprend son souffle* LYBY ! *S'écroule par terre terrassée par la fatigue due à l'effort intensif* ...  
  
-Space girl : Merci beaucoup, vraiment beaucoup de mettre des commentaire sur les deux sites ! C'est vraiment super simpa ! Merci beaucoup !!! ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapitre 4 : Que La Fête Commence !  
  
« -Mes chers élèves, je n'ai que quatre mots à vous dire : Que la fête commence! »  
  
Dans un mouvement l'orchestre magique s'illumina pendant que le reste de la salle diminuait de luminosité jusqu'à ce que les fées et leur poussière magique en furent les seules sources. La douce neige magique cessa de tomber. Les buissons magiques commencèrent à jouer en soufflant dans leurs branches ou en les frottants. Une valse.  
  
Marc se leva et se pencha vers la cavalière en lui offrant son bras.  
  
« -Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »  
  
Azaélia pouffa et pris une voix faussement gênée.  
  
« -J'en serais ravie soyez-en sûr mais mon carnet de bal et déjà remplis et...  
  
-Et bien vos prétendants attendrons ! »  
  
Ils éclatèrent de rire et Azaélia pris la main que Marc lui tendais. Il approchèrent de la piste de danse puis Marc posa sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille et attrapa sa main droite d'un air assuré. Ils commencèrent à danser à petit pas sur la piste où les couples se regroupaient. Azaélia pus apercevoir Kate et Dimitri mais aussi Médéa et Adrian ainsi que Marine et Thibault.  
  
La jeune fille croisa le regard de son partenaire qui se rapprocha d'elle en posant sa main plus loin sur son dos. Elle se sentait si bien. Elle remontait le temps, se croyant à l'époque des grands empires au milieu de la noblesse pompeuse.  
  
Le décor tournait autour d'elle et elle ne voyait plus que le regard de Marc. Ce regard si profond, tendre. Comment avait-elle pus ne pas remarquer plus tôt à quel point il était fascinant? Elle ne pouvait pas se détacher de ces yeux malgré la gène qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux ce qu'il ressentait. Il semblait particulièrement troublé. Mais était-elle sûre que cela se voyait tan? Non. C'était plutôt une intuition qui se transformait doucement en certitude.  
  
Comme si elle pouvait lire ses sentiments sans les voir. Elle baissa les yeux et fixa ses pieds, honteuse de pouvoir ainsi « sonder » son ami.  
  
Un trouble l'envahis, autre que celui que provoquais Marc. C'était bizarre. Elle replongea son regard dans les yeux de Marc et elle « lu » encore ce sentiment, plus fort et plus intense encore et détourna la tête horrifiée. Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle encore fourrée ?  
  
« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda Marc l'air inquiet.  
  
« -Non, rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout... tout va bien. » Elle regarda Marc. Il avait l'air si attentionné. Si gentil, si doux. Elle en oublia ses tourments. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours Noël. Elle s'en préoccuperait demain. Elle était si bien. Rien ne devait gâcher ce moment.  
  
Après quelques minutes qui passèrent trop vites aux yeux d'Azaélia, l'orchestre magique cessa de jouer. Tous deux retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table, vite rejoins par Kate, Dimitri, Médéa, Adrian, Marine et Thibault.  
  
Médéa attira deux chaises pour Thibault et Adrian. Elle avait retrouvé sa sœur et semblait ravie.  
  
Mais avant même que quelqu'un eu le temps d'entamer la conversation, des exclamations s'élevèrent dans la salle : L'amas de buissons informes s'était transformé en un groupe complet d'instruments modernes et une musique endiablée s'éleva dans la salle. Les lumières pâles s'étaient changées en couleurs vives éclairants la piste de milles feux. L'ambiance était certes moins romantique mais tous les amis, ravis se levèrent et rejoignirent la piste.  
  
Le premier morceau était un morceau très connus des Bizarr' Sisters. Les Serdaigles, guidés par leur esprit naturellement fêtard, furent les premiers sur la piste. Azaélia était ravie : quel meilleur moyen pouvait-on trouver pour évacuer son trop-plein d'énergie et de tension que la danse ?  
  
Les morceaux qui suivirent furent tour à tour moldus et sorciers. Le mélange était harmonieux et détendait l'atmosphère en ces temps troubles. On sentait que Dumbledore souhaitais satisfaire tous les élèves, qu'ils soient d'origine moldue ou sorcière et apparemment il avait réussi son défit ! Tous les élèves semblaient beaucoup s'amuser.  
  
Après plus d'une heure de musique au rythme soutenu, les lumières redevinrent douces et sombres, une musique calme et lente pris place. Azaélia et Kate en profitèrent pour s'éclipser et quitter cette ambiance survoltée et surchauffée. Elles prirent chacune une chope de Bierraubeurre et sortirent dans une serre disposée devant l'entrée du château spécialement aménagée pour l'occasion. Elles observèrent les étoiles pendant de longues minutes en sirotant leur Bierraubeurre. On pouvait entendre la musique douce des slows dans la grande salle.  
  
« -Ca fait du bien un peut de calme non ? » Commença Kate.  
  
« -Oui ! » Pouffa Azaélia.  
  
« -J'adore cette musique moldue ! C'est génial pour danser, je commençais à en avoir un peut marre des Bizarr' Sisters. »  
  
Azaélia huma le parfum des plantes qui envahissaient la serre. Le contraste qu'offraient toutes ces plantes aux couleurs vives avec la neige qui recouvrait tout dehors était impressionnant. C'était le Noël le plus bizarre qu'elle passait. Seule. Malgré elle, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
  
« -Dis Zélie... Tu ne trouve pas Malfoy bizarre en ce moment ? Comme tout à l'heure, en temps ,normal il aurais commencé à déballer tout son sarcasme mais tout d'un coup, quand il t'a regardé dans les yeux, il est partis sans demander son reste...  
  
-Oui, c'est bizarre, mentis Azalia.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas, il ne décroche pas facilement d'habitude... »  
  
Azaélia ne trouva rien à répondre. Kate n'étais pas idiote, elle finirais bien un jour par se douter de quelque chose. Elle préférais se taire. Une personne déjà connaissait son secret. Pas la personne la plus digne de le savoir, et pas des moindres : le fils de Lucius Malfoy en personne. Ignoble personnage. Puant le vice, la cupidité, l'adultère, le mépris et la magie noire à des kilomètres à la ronde. Si ses parents voyaient ça !  
  
~Flash-back~  
  
« Azaélia, ton père et moi devons te dire quelque chose. »  
  
La fillette de 11 ans s'approcha de sa mère en se demandant pourquoi un air si grave s'affichait sur les traits de ses parents habituellement doux et calmes. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
« -Ma petite Zélie, dis t-elle doucement en souriant à sa fille, tu sait qu'à la rentrée prochaine tu va enfin entrer à Poudlard ? -Oui Maman, confirma-t-elle en lançant un regard interrogateur à son père.  
  
-Nous souhaiterions te parler de ta marque, tu sais, dans ton cou. »  
  
La fillette porta instinctivement sa main à sa nuque. La marque était apparue quelques semaines plus tôt et depuis, elle devait porter constamment, foulards et cols roulés malgré les chaudes journées d'été.  
  
« -Il ne faut surtout pas que tu la montre, elle est très importante et doit rester secrète.  
  
-Mais, pourquoi Maman ? Je ne comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma marque ? Papa ! » Mr McTienan baissa les yeux et dis a voix basse a sa fille dans un sourire forcé :  
  
« -Je ne peut pas te répondre pour l'instant ma chérie, c'est trop dangereux. Mais nous t'expliquerons quand tu sera plus grande. Promis. Mais pour l'instant ce sera notre secret d'accord ? Nous essaierons de la cacher mais fait très attention tout de même. Garde toujours les cheveux détachés ou porte un foulard.  
  
-Mais... D'accord Papa...   
  
-Promet-moi ma chérie...  
  
-Promis Papa !»  
  
~Fin du Flash-Back~  
  
Elle l'avait promis. Elle avait promis de ne jamais monter la marque. Pourquoi ne lui avaient-il rien dis ? Elle se sentait si perdue, sans aucun indice auquel se raccrocher. Aucun.  
  
Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule en ma faisant sortir brusquement de sa rêverie.  
  
« -Mademoiselle McTiennan... »  
  
Kate et Azaélia se retournèrent brusquement dans un sursaut au son de cette voix qui leur était familière.  
  
« -P... professeur Gremkins ? » Bégaya Azaélia.  
  
« -S'il vous plais, mademoiselle McTiennan, pas de « professeur » ni de « Mr Gremkins » pendant les vacances. Appelez-moi Peter.   
  
-Heu, d'accord... Peter.   
  
-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » Lui-demanda t-il en lui tendant la main.  
  
« -Je... pourquoi pas ? » Répondit elle en laissant échapper un rire gêné.  
  
Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était calme et vaporeuse. Les couple dansaient doucement l'Ilëisla. Une sorte de valse sorcière, entre le slow moldu et la danse de bal elfique. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste et se mêlèrent aux couple. Azaélia posa sa main gauche derrière le cou de son professeur et pris la main qu'il lui offrais. Elle était encore sous le choc de l'interruption de celui-ci. Que faisait-il la bas ? Les espionnait- il ? Si oui pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas si il fallait lui faire confiance. Ses sentiments étaient impénétrable. * C'est logique pour un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la base d'une bonne protection est de rendre son esprit insondable...* Songea t-elle amèrement.  
  
Quand le morceau toucha a sa fin, Peter Gremkins lâcha sa partenaire en la remerciant chaleureusement. Cet homme était décidément bizarre. Mais bon, les professeurs aussi avaient le droit de s'amuser.  
  
Kate ! Où pouvait-elle être maintenant ? Azaélia pesta silencieusement contre son professeur. Elle avait laissé son amie toute seule. Elle parcourus la salle du regard. Où pouvaient-ils tous bien être ?  
  
Elle se dirigea vers la hall quand elle fut interpellée par une voix féminine.  
  
« -Médéa !  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas vu Kate par hasard ?  
  
-Shhh ! Suit-moi ! »  
  
Médéa attrapa la main de son amie et l'emmena au travers des couloirs sinueux et s'arrêta devant une vielle porte au bois miteux. Elle frappa quatre coups d'affilé puis deux autres coups. La porte s'ouvris.  
  
Les jeunes filles se glissèrent dans la salle. Quand elle se retourna, Azaélia eut la surprise d'observer que tout le monde était rassemblé ici. Kate, Marine, Marc et Dimitri. Ils étaient tous assis au sol, en cercles, au milieux de coussins rouges identiques à ceux utilisés pour les cours de Flitwick. Les murs étaient recouverts de velours rouge rongé aux mites. Les vitraux filtraient la faible lumière de la lune et les jeunes gent avaient fait apparaître plusieurs dizaines de bougies qui flottaient librement en l'air.  
  
« -Ah Zélie, on t'attendais, je vais finir par croire que tu aime ça, faire du lèche botte ! S'écria Dimitri.  
  
-Eh bien figurez-vous que je vous cherchais. Désolée Kate mais je ne pouvais pas tellement faire autrement. Mais, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la salle habituelle ?  
  
-Eh bien tu vois, commença Marine, Médéa et moi voulions aller dans l'ancienne salle d'enchantement, comme d'habitude, pour parler tranquillement, mais en arrivant, on s'est aperçu que le cadre de Phèdre ne s'y trouvais plus. Donc impossible de rentrer. Conclusion : nous avons voulus aller vous chercher mais quand nous avons vu que tu était avec Gremkins, on a préféré venir te chercher plus tard.  
  
-Nous avons recherché une salle de réunion provisoire et nous avons trouvé cette salle, elle n'est pas très sécurisée mais bien cachée. Puis je suis retournée te chercher. » Finit Médéa.  
  
Azaélia s'assit avec ses amis sur un vieux coussin, entre Médéa et Marc qui pris la parole :  
  
« -La question est : pourquoi avoir déplacé Phèdre ?  
  
-Peut être pour cacher quelque chose. Proposa Kate.  
  
-Peut-être que Phèdre est tout simplement en réparation. » Dit Marine.  
  
« -On discutera de ça demain, pour l'instant, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant et connaît la nouvelle salle, nous devrions retourner dans la grande salle avant que quelqu'un ne commence à se demander ou nous sommes, en particulier vos cavaliers les filles. » Dis Azaélia en désignant Marine et Médéa du menton.  
  
« -Allez, tout le monde dehors ! Dimitri et Kate vous passerez par le passage secret de l'armure verte, Marine et Médéa par le chemin que nous avons emprunté tout à l'heure et Zélie et moi ferons un détour par la salle commune. Pas de question ? » Lança Marc.  
  
« -Pas de question mais une affirmation, dis Dimitri. Maintenant on sait pourquoi vous êtres préfets tout les deux ! »  
  
Après que Kate et Dimitri furent partis, quelques minutes après Médéa et Marine, Azaélia et Marc s'engagèrent rapidement dans le couloir puis montèrent un petit escalier en bois caché derrière une grande tapisserie. La pente était raide mais ils avaient l'habitude de l'emprunter, les Serdaigles utilisaient souvent ce passage pour accéder plus rapidement à leur salle commune. D'ailleurs, pourquoi Marc voulait-il passer par là ? Ils auraient pu utiliser un autre passage plus court. Azaélia suivait silencieusement Marc. Sans oser poser de question. Elle savait que s'il faisait cela c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau d'Elina.  
  
« -Bonsoir Elina. Edelweiss et Orchidées.   
  
-Bien sur mon cher... » Dit elle pendant que le tableau pivotait.  
  
« -Suit-moi... » Dit doucement Marc en prenant la main de la jeune fille.  
  
La salle commune était anormalement calme. Les feux ronflants dans les cheminées éclairaient la pièce sous le ciel étoilé. Marc s'assit par terre sur un tapis moelleux devant la plus proche en fixant le brasier.  
  
« -Pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? » Demanda timidement Azaélia.  
  
« -Je voulais simplement te parler tranquillement. »  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes jusqu'à ce qu'Azaélia s'asseye dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton en les entourant de ses bras.  
  
« -Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment parlés tout les deux depuis que tu es revenue... »  
  
Azaélia acquiesça silencieusement. C'était vrais qu'elle l'avait quelque peut délaissé. Elle avait préféré la protection féminine de ses amies et s'en voulait un peut à présent. Malgré cela sa voix ne contenait aucun reproche mais plutôt une profonde compréhension et elle lui en était reconnaissante.  
  
Marc se leva et vin s'asseoir dans le fauteur en face d'Azaélia et la regarda dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude.  
  
« -Je trouve que tu a changé depuis l'année dernière. Bien sur c'est normal après ce que tu a vécu mais quelque chose d'autre en toi à changé. Tu es devenue distante, discrète, pensive, presque timide. Si je ne te connaissait pas si bien je dirait que c'est le choc mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Je ne sais pas quoi mais j'espérait que tu me l'expliquerais. C'est pour cela que je t'ai amenée ici. »  
  
Les paroles de Marc résumaient exactement les questions qui occupaient sans cesse sont esprit. Qu'était-il entrain de lui arriver ?  
  
« -Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... Je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'arrive... C'est bizarre... -Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?  
  
-Je... je n'en suis pas sure. »  
  
Marc s'approcha rapidement d'elle et posa ses mains sur les bords du fauteuil d'Azaélia.  
  
« -Mais dis-moi ! Explique-moi ce qui te rend si distante avec tout le monde ! Et... et avec moi. »  
  
Elle continua de fixer son regard. Elle pouvais sentir de la douleur et de la tristesse, mais aussi autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus fort, de puissant qui l'impressionna. Pour la première fois, il lui fit presque peur.  
  
« -Je n'en sais rien Marc, en tout cas tant que je n'en serait pas sure je ne pourrait pas te le dire. Ni à toi, ni à personne.  
  
-Mais... tu peut me faire confiance tu sais ?  
  
-Oui Marc, je sais. »  
  
La jeune fille détourna son regard, les yeux embués de larmes. Si seulement il savait à quel point elle aimerait lui parler. Lui parler de toutes ces années de mystère, de ces questions, de ces pouvoirs, de... de lui. Incapable de se retenir, elle éclata en sanglot dans ses bras.  
  
« -Zélie ! Je... je suis désolée... J'aurais dû attendre encore un peut...je...  
  
-Non, non... » Laissa-t-elle échapper entre deux sanglots.  
  
« -Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne... J'aimerais tellement t'en dire plus...Je suis désolée...  
  
-Shhh... tait-toi... » Luis dis-il doucement en la serrant un peut plus fort.  
  
« -Ce n'est rien...calme-toi... »  
  
Lentement, dans une douceur infinie. Il essuya une larme qui roulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Puis, il pris son visage entre ses main, elle était si belle. Elle semblait si fragile. Il aurait tan aimé partager ce secret qui paraissait si lourd à porter, la protéger de tout ce malheur qui l'envahissait, porter un peut de son fardeau. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans se rendre conte de ce qu'il faisait, il déposa un baiser léger, doux comme un vent d'été, sur ses lèvre.  
  
Un tourbillon de sentiments se déclencha en elle. Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment réaliser ce qui venait de se passer pendant quelques secondes puis Azaélia passa ses mains derrière son cou et prolongea le baiser trop court. Tristesse, frustration, colère, inquiétude, joie. Tout ce bousculait. Elle se raccrochait à ce baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il lui semblait qu'il était sa dernière chance, son dernier souffle de vie. Sa vie.  
  
Doucement, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Elle se sentait mal. Son regard vague chercha en vain celui de Marc. Sa vue se brouilla.  
  
« -Trop de choses.  
  
Se bousculent.  
  
Dans.  
  
Ma.  
  
Tête. »  
  
Epuisée, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.  
  
« -Zélie ? Zélie ! »  
  
Marc, retins le corps inerte d'Azaélia qui basculait dans le vide. Il ne comprenais pas. Paniqué, il ne savait que faire. Enfin, réalisant la situation, il souleva la jeune fille et la pris dans ses bras. Il couru ver la sortie et hurla à Elina d'ouvrir le passage.  
  
Il s'engouffra dans les couloirs sinueux. Il fallais trouver de l'aide. L'infirmerie. Mais Pomfresh était sûrement au bal avec tout les autres professeurs. Le seul moyen de trouver de l'aide était d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Ensuite, il improviserais.  
  
Il courus jusqu'à perdre haleine. Couloirs. Escaliers. Dieu que la château était grand ! Et Azaélia qui ne bougeais pas !  
  
Enfin, l'escalier en marbre. On pouvait entendre la musique raisonnante dans les couloirs. Il courus. Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, il chercha des yeux un professeur. Des visages curieux se retournèrent. Les couples s'arrêtèrent de danser. Plusieurs cris d'étonnement raisonnèrent.  
  
« -ZELIE ! »  
  
Kate monta les escaliers en hurlant le nom de son amie.  
  
« -NOM D'UN SORCIER QUE QUELQU'UN AILLE CHERCHER DE L'AIDE ! »  
  
Elle déposa au sol le corps de son amie en soulageant Marc qui essayait de reprendre son souffle coupé par l'effort. Paralysé par l'angoisse, il ne pouvait articuler un mot.  
  
« -Que ce passe-t-il ? »  
  
Une longue silhouette à la barbe argentée monta rapidement l'escalier. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille évanouie. Son visage d'habitude doux et calme se crispa.  
  
Dumbledore fit léviter le corps.  
  
« -Suivez-moi vous deux. » Dit-il simplement aux deux élèves.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Des vrombissement raisonnaient. De plus en plus forts. De plus en plus insupportables. Puis des images, au début lentes et précises. Puis leur rythme de passage s'accéléra, elles devirent plus floues, plus violentes. Comme des flash.  
  
Fermer les yeux. Non. Toujours. Toujours ces bruits, ces vrombissement, comme à l'intérieur d'une ruche d'abeilles en colère. Toujours ces images, floues, des couleurs, des formes.  
  
Une silhouette encore floue se détacha doucement. Elle semblait attirée par elle. Par quelque chose en elle. Une cape. Un visage. Blême. Deux yeux rouges. Etincelants de haine. Deux fentes en guise de narines. Un serpent. Elle aurais reconnu ce visage entre milles. Celui qui avait ôté la vie de ses parents. Cet être ignoble.  
  
Une main. Il essayait de l'attraper. Non ! C'est elle qui l'attraperais cette fois. Il paiera. Il paiera pour ses crimes .Il paiera pour la vie, il paiera pour la mort.  
  
Approche. Approche ordure ! Si tu ose affronter la colère d'Azaélia Leïteth ! Quoi, tu a peur ? Après avoir tué des centaines de sorciers plus puissants les uns que les autres, tu a peur d'une gamine de 16 ans ?  
  
Sa main s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle sentait un courant électrique lui parcourir le corps. Se concentrant dans ses mains. Elle pouvait sentir chaque infime partie de son corps envahie de haine. Elle l'attendais de pied ferme.  
  
Soudain, elle sentis le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Laissez-moi avec lui ! Laissez-moi le tuer ! Le faire souffrir comme il les a fait souffrir ! Non ! Laissez-moi !  
  
« -LAISSEZ-MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI ! IL EST LA ! JE VEUT LE TUER ! MAINTENANT !  
  
-Tenez-la ! Elle risquerait de se faire mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ? »  
  
En 60 ans de carrières dans la médecine magique, madame Pomfresh avait rarement vus de sommeil aussi mouvementé. Pourtant elle en avait vus passer des malades tous autant bizarres les uns que les autres mais elle ne comprenais pas la raison de tels symptômes. Le jeune Anderson était resté vague sur ce qui aurais pu provoquer cette crise. Mais en observant le visage rongé par l'inquiétude du jeune homme, elle compris qu'ils ne devaient pas faire grand chose de méchant. Quel charmant garçon, il était resté pour veiller sur sa camarade toute la nuit. Bien sur l'infirmière était tout d'abord très réticente mais le professeur Dumbledore avait insisté sur le fait que la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés était important.  
  
Maintenant que sa jeune amie se débattait violemment, il essayait tan bien que mal de l'empêcher de se faire du mal. L'infirmière paniquée essayait de lui administrer une potion de sommeil sans rêve car elle avait encore besoin de repos mais la prise de la substance se révélait périlleuse. Azaélia laissait échapper de petits cris, nan pas de peur, mais de haine. Une haine violente qui contractait tout ses muscles. Son visage crispé par la fureur elle essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de Marc.  
  
« -LAISSEZ MOI ! LAISSEZ-MOI !  
  
-Zélie ! Zélie ! Calme-toi je t'en prie ! »  
  
Elle fut prise d'une violente secousse mais les paroles de Marc la calmaient.  
  
« -Shh... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je suis la...  
  
-Il... Il... Laisse... Moi...  
  
-Non... plus tard Zélie... Ce n'est pas encore le jour... »  
  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front. Tout ses muscles se relâchèrent. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement à un pant de la robe du jeune homme. Il pris délicatement le flacon des mains de Pomfresh et déposa quelques gouttes sur les lèvres d'Azaélia.  
  
« -Maintenant avale ça... Ca te fera du bien... »  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Et voilaaaa ! :-D Eh oui... J'ai pris la mauvaise habitude d'arrêter toujours au mauvais moment... gnark gnark gnark...  
  
Maintenant je vais être encore plus méchante *regard sadique* : Je veut tout plein de reviews si vous voulez le 5e chapitre !  
  
MDR !  
  
Allez ! A la prochaine !  
  
Votre Coralie Mc Lunday 


	5. Qu'est ce qui se passe?

Kikoo le people !!! Alors on a de la ramolotte ? J'ai pas trop été gâté pour le chapitre 4 que j'affectionne particulièrement pourtant ! lol .  
  
Nah si vous avez la flemmite revieweuse ça vous regarde mais essayez de faire un petit effort juste pour moi !!  
  
Mdr ! Toujours en est-il que j'ai eu un mal monstre pour ce chapitre malgré sa taille particulièrement courte. Mais je me réjouit d'avance : on vas enfin commencer les choses sérieuses !!! :D Réponses aux reviews ? Ouiii bien sûr mais ce soir j'ai envie de papoter !!!! Je voulais vous dire que je suis déterminée à finir cette fanfic !!! Et je vous dis qu'il en faut de la motivation !! Je tire ma révérence à ceux qui se démènent entre plusieurs fanfics !! Je fait un ch'ti clin d'oeil a Amiastine, draco-tu-es-a-moi ou Gaeriel par exemple...  
  
J'ai quelques débuts de fanfic dans le disque dur de mon p'tit didi portable...  
  
Manchita : Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise !!!! :D Je commençais à me demander si elle était naze lol. Voici la suite et comme en ce moment je suis inspirée le 6 viendra vite ! :D  
  
Toutouffman : No comment' mon gar ! Je suis super contente qu'elle te plaise !  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Si lourds... Mes membres sont si lourds... Combien de temps ? ... Pourquoi ? ... Bal...Kate... Gremkins... Médéa... Phèdre... Salle commune... Marc... Marc !  
  
« -M...Marc ?   
  
-Non il n'est pas là jeune fille... »  
  
Un visage sévère passa au travers des rideaux qui entouraient le lit. Mme Pomfresh portait un plateau chargé de divers flacons.  
  
« -Ce garçon est vraiment gentil, il est resté à votre chevet deux jour durant... Le professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour qu'il puisse veiller sur vous, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je... enfin bon... »  
  
Azaélia essaya de se lever mais ses membres semblaient peser plusieurs tonnes. Elle réussit à peine à soulever son bras droit quand Pomfresh se rendis conte de son geste et posa sa main sur celui-ci.  
  
« -Non, non, non mademoiselle. Vous êtes encore trop faible pour bouger... attendez... »  
  
Elle leva sa baguette en marmonnant et le lit se leva lentement jusqu'à ce qu'Azaélia puisse se retrouver dans une position semis-assise puis elle entrepris de préparer les diverses potions.  
  
Une pointe d'agacement mais une tendresse profonde... Aïe ma tête...  
  
Azaélia grimaça... Ces sentiments la fatiguaient profondément, physiquement et mentalement.  
  
Pomfresh entendis les faibles gémissements de la jeune fille... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur...  
  
« -Oh ! Nom d'un sorcier ! J'avais oublié... »  
  
Brusquement, elle s'éloigna de la jeune fille.  
  
Azaélia respira profondément. Il lui semblait qu'on la soulageait d'un poids énorme.  
  
Epuisée, elle laissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller moelleux et ferma ses yeux. Elle voulait seulement se reposer sans penser à rien. Marc.  
  
Soudain, les détails de la soirée lui revinrent en tête. Marc. Ce nom raisonnait dans sa tête. Comme elle aurait aimé le voir. Sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Sa peau. Sa bouche....  
  
Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendis réellement conte de ce qui s'était passé. Une telle douceur, puis, tant de choses, de pensées, de sentiment, d'images. Une fatigue intense et... plus rien. Elle eut beau fouiller dans sa mémoire mais mis à part une fatigue supplémentaire, elle ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider sauf cette idée qui l'obsédait : Empathie. Elle en avait la certitude maintenant.  
  
La voix de l'infirmière la tira de ses pensées :  
  
« -Voilà ! Donc avalez ceci le plus rapidement possible et essayez de dormir. -Mais...Mar... Mon amis... J'aimerais le remercier.  
  
-Vous aurez tout le temps quand vous serez remise sur pieds. »  
  
Elle avala docilement sa potion, qui au passage avait un goût indestructiblement infect, pour que la sévère infirmière rassurée la laisse tranquille. Impossible de négocier avec elle. Azaélia espérait de tout son cœur que Marc viendrais la voir, pour le remercier certes, mais aussi pour qu'il puisse la rassurer. Elle se sentait si perdue dans ce monde qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus de la même façon, il pourrait être son écorce. Tout allait changer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant si il lui était impossible de contrôler ce pouvoir. Et si son ampleur augmentait ? Et si les épais murs du château ne suffisaient plus pour la protéger de toutes ces voix, ces sentiments mêlés ? Et si elle en devenait tout simplement folle ? Faire une overdose de sentiment ? C'est possible ?  
  
Affolée, elle se roula en boule et commença à sangloter doucement. Elle se sentait désespérément faible. Sans rien pour la protéger...  
  
Elle avait sombré dans un sommeil long... très long... Elle avait besoin de dormir, pour se ressourcer... Dans sa profonde léthargie elle sentait ses forces revenir... Elle n'avais plus conscience du temps ni de l'espace... Plus rien de contait... Seul un léger souffle qui s'échappait de sa cage thoracique contribuait au maintien de sa jeune vie...  
  
« -Azaélia... Azaélia...  
  
-Maman ?  
  
-Oui ma fille...  
  
-Maman... » Dit-elle en un sanglot.  
  
« -Shh... Il est temps de se réveiller...  
  
-Je ne veux pas Maman... Je veux rester avec toi... Il n'y a rien pour moi là- bas... » Elle tendis les bras devant elle... Elle voulait la toucher, rester avec elle pour toujours...  
  
« -Non, ton heure n'est pas encore arrivée... Tu as un trésor en toi... Le plus beau, le plus grand...  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi Maman ! Qu'est-ce qui peut être assez important pour m'empêcher de venir ?  
  
-Tu sauras bien assez tôt...  
  
-Je me fiche de ce trésors. A quoi sert de vivre sans vous ? Je suis si seule...  
  
-Non... nous ne serions jamais partis si nous avions dû te laisser seule... pense à Marc... »  
  
Sa vue se troublait...  
  
« -Non Maman ! Ne me laisse pas seule !  
  
-Pense à lui...  
  
-Maman !  
  
-Pense...à...lui...  
  
-Maman ! » Pourquoi la laissait-elle seule toujours au mauvais moment... Au mauvais endroit...  
  
«- Zélie ? » Cette voix...  
  
« -Marc ! » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, encore embués de larmes, subissant ainsi l'éblouissement du soleil haut dans le ciel d'hiver. Elle dût se protéger de l'astre avec son bras, discernant difficilement son interlocuteur.  
  
« -Oui ! » Dans un rire de soulagement il l'entoura de ses bras.  
  
Maman avait raison, si elle devait le faire pour quelqu'un ce serait pour lui. Bonheur. Soulagement. Inquiétude. Peur.  
  
« -Pourquoi je te fais peur Marc ? » Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing.  
  
« -Que ? Quoi ? Peur ? Pourquoi tu me ferais peur Zélie ?  
  
-Je... non laisse tomber... C'est rien...  
  
-Si j'ai peur, c'est de te perdre. Mais maintenant que tu es devant moi, bien vivante... »  
  
Il ne pus finir sa phrase. Elle avait compris. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus de détails. Ses sentiments suffisaient. Devait-elle lui dire ? Non... Pas encore...  
  
Soudain, elle se souvint de la seule personne qui semblait connaître son secret et donc ce qui lui arrivait Cela n'était sûrement pas dû à une quelconque maladie magique ou moldue, ce genre de symptômes ne relevais pas de la médecine. Ce pouvoir était donc forcément lié à la mystérieuse forme sur sa nuque. Drago Malfoy.  
  
« -ZELIE ! » La voix de Kate raisonna dans l'infirmerie presque vide.  
  
« -Kate ! » Azaélia n'eu pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que déjà elle étouffait sous l'étreinte de son amie.  
  
Bonheur.  
  
« -Kate ! Assez tu m'étouffe ! » Des rires. C'était tellement bizarre de changer d'humeur aussi rapidement. Elle allait devoir s'y habituer pour vivre avec. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elle était déjà soulagée d'avoir pus mettre un nom sur ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait seulement peur que cela ne soit que le début d'une longue liste de problème et elle avait la sensation que ce ne serait bientôt que le cadet de ses soucis.  
  
« -Madame Pomfresh a empêché Dimitri, Marine et Médéa de rentrer sous prétexte que tu es en rétablissement et que tu as besoin de calme ! Mais nous on sait très bien que tu es une solide Serdaigle et que tu vas vite fait sortir de cette sordide infirmerie ! » Dis t-elle dans un sourire radieux en désignant la porte qui menait aux appartement et au bureau privée de Madame Pomfresh.  
  
Mais Azaélia savais qu'elle était inquiète, très inquiète de ce qui pouvais lui arriver et qu'elle se posait de sérieuses questions. Elle aurait tant voulus lui expliquer le peut de ce qu'elle savait. Kate le méritait. Elle était si gentille, si attentive. Mais elle se promis de tout lui dire dès qu'elle connaîtrait exactement ce qui se préparais derrière son dos. Elle savais que quelque chose allais bientôt se produire. Mais aucun rapport avec ce qui lui arrivais. C'était son 6e sens qu'elle connaissait si bien qui lui criait gare.  
  
«-Allez ma belle ! Je te laisse sinon Pomfresh vas m'étriper ! Et toi Marc tu as bien de la chance de pouvoir rester auprès de notre Zélie... » Dit-elle dans une moue enfantine sous les rires de Marc et de Azaélia.  
  
Peut de temps après, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Après de longues secondes Marc se décida à prendre la parole après maintes hésitation.  
  
« -Je sais qu'il est peut être un peut tôt mais... Je ne comprend pas bien ce qui s'est passé il y a deux jours... Madame Pomfresh n'a pas voulus me dire... Enfin, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler pour l'instant je comprendrais...  
  
-...  
  
-Euuu... Ah oui... Dumbledore m'a dis qu'il passerais te voir, il doit te parler.  
  
-Merci Marc. » Dit-elle dans un sourire timide mais sincère.  
  
Il lui répondis en l'enlaçant tendrement... Cette étreinte la soulageait tellement... Elle aurait voulus qu'elle dure éternellement... Si bien...  
  
Elle se sentait si bien, si protégée qu'elle s'endormis dans ses bras. Décidément, elle était vraiment fatiguée...  
  
Elle se réveilla plusieurs heure plus tard bien au chaud sous ses couvertures. Elle se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Sûrement la potion de Pomfresh et... Marc se dit-elle en esquissant un sourire le nez enfoncé dans son oreiller. Elle se retourna avec difficulté et s'étira doucement. Elle était encore faible.  
  
Elle entrouvris les paupières. Une longue forme se tenait debout devant son lit et lui tournais le dos. Dumbledore !  
  
Elle essaya lentement de s'asseoir mais ses bras refusaient de la porter. Sans paraître le moins du monde surpris d'être ainsi tiré de ses pensées, son visiteur se retourna et lui adressa un sourire jovial.  
  
« -Bonjour Azaélia.   
  
-B... bonjour.  
  
-Bien dormis ?  
  
-Plutôt bien merci. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.  
  
« -Je pense que tu sais pourquoi je suis là. Enfin tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais tu sais que c'est pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a de ça deux jours. Je me trompe ? » Dit-il avec un clin d'oeuil espiègle. Dumbledore était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant.  
  
« -Euh... Je crois oui. » Répondit-elle d'une voix a peine audible.  
  
« -Je suppose que ce qui t'es arrivé le soir du bal n'est pas un simple malaise comme tu doit t'en douter. » Elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
  
« -Je voudrait que tu me décrive précisément ce qui a directement précédé ton évanouissement. Rassure-toi, rien ne sortira de cette salle. »  
  
Son ton était enjoué malgré le sérieux de cette conversation, il avait le don de la mettre en confiance bien qu'elle ne lui aie jamais vraiment parlé au paravent.  
  
« Eh bien... Par quoi commencer... En fait depuis la rentrée environ. J'ai l'impression de ressentir les émotions des gens proche de moi. J'ai eu du mal à comprendre mais c'est le soir du bal que j'ai vraiment pensé que ce pouvait être ça. Donc, eum, vers la fin de la soirée. Je... Marc et moi sommes allés parler dans la salle commune pour être tranquilles. Nous avons discuté...  
  
-Et ?  
  
-Et... et.... Nous nous sommes embrassé. Et là j'ai ressentis un flot d'émotions me traverser... toutes différentes... Et même des images, des son, des films... J'ai ressentis tout ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en une vie... Ca pourrait paraître idiot mais en y réfléchissant bien je crois que j'ai revus tout le fil de ma vie et celle de Marc en l'espace de quelques secondes... C'était... Ahurissant... »  
  
Azaélia resta plusieurs secondes à fixer sa couverture comme si la soirée se déroulait devant ses yeux. Jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore la sorte de sa rêverie.  
  
« -C'est vrais que ce n'est pas un malaise très commun. Mais... explicable... »  
  
La jeune sorcière le fixa d'un œil curieux, n'osant pas interrompre son illustre interlocuteur.  
  
« -Eh bien Azaélia, je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le point que tu semble développer des capacités d'empathie à mon grand étonnement d'ailleurs. Cette faculté est très rare, presque inexistante chez les sorciers. On peut peut-être après des années et des années d'entraînement arriver à deviner quelques bribes de pensées quand elles sont très fortes, mais qu'elle provoque chez une jeune fille comme toi de tels symptômes. C'est extraordinaire ! »  
  
Les doutes d'Azaélia se dissipèrent. Si Dumbledore le disais c'est qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Mais ces doutes laissèrent place de nouveau à une profonde angoisse. Elle aurait pu se sentir fière, heureuse qu'un tel don lui soit attribué, mais ses parents lui parlaient de cette marque avec tellement de peur, d'angoisse, qu'elle ne pouvait que ressentir de la répulsion face a ce don ou plutôt cette malédiction.  
  
Le directeur se pencha vers elle.  
  
« -Pour ta sécurité, il serais préférable que cette information ne quitte pas cette salle. Nous sommes d'accord ? »  
  
Elle hocha de la tête. De toute façon cette information ne devais être divulgué à quiconque, elle avais déjà rompus sa promesse en causant le trouble dans l'esprit de ses amis, mais Dumbledore était peut-être la personne en qui on pouvait faire le plus confiance sur cette Terre. A cette pensée, elle se sentis un peut mieux, et puis, en cas de problème elle saurais à qui parler. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça.  
  
Le lendemain, Azaélia fut enfin autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie. Elle essaya de rassurer ses amis en affichant une mine réjouie. Mais elle savais bien qu'un sourire ne suffirait pas à les convaincre, ils la connaissaient plus que quiconque mais elle garderais le secret, le plus longtemps possible. Après les paroles de Dumbledore il semblait plus qu'évident que mêler ses amis à cette affaire les conduiraient tout droit vers de grands dangers. Pendant les derniers jours de vacance elle passais le plus de temps possible seule. Loin des autres.  
  
Les autres. Elles étaient toujours là. Même la nuit. L'empêchant de dormir.  
  
La nuit c'était le pire. Elles venaient toutes, dénuées de sens mais elles étaient là. Elles entraient, sortaient. Elle n'en pouvais plus d'elles. Elle passais ses nuits à pleurer. Les implorant de sortir de sa tête.  
  
Les voix.  
  
Les voix qui lui emplissait la tête. Penser lui était devenu impossible dans l'enceinte du château. Dans le dortoir surtout. Elle ne pouvais plus dormir. Une nuit la douleur se fût telle qu'elle sortis de la salle commune pour s'éloigner d'elles. Elle courus dans les couloirs jusque dehors. L'air glacé lui lavais la tête. Le froid paralysais ses pensées. Elle courrais dans la neige jusqu'à perdre haleine. Et quand la fatigue la précipita dans l'étendue blanche, elle aperçu pour la première fois les lumières qui s'échappaient des petites fenêtres de la cabane de Hagrid.  
  
Transie de froid, elle se dirigea alors vers l'habitation en grelottant. Arrivée devant l'immense porte en boit, sans se poser de question, elle frappa. C'est le bruit qui la réveilla de cet état de demis-sommeil. Affolée, elle se rendis conte des conséquences qu'une balade nocturne pouvais engendrer et qu'elle venais de frapper a la porte d'un professeur.  
  
Mais avant qu'elle n'aie pus esquisser un geste, un filet de lumière grandissant éblouit les yeux de la jeune fille, habitués à la noirceur de la nue. Et un grognement se fit entendre ainsi que plusieurs aboiements.  
  
« -Brrrm... Que voulez-vous ?  
  
-... » Azaélia était trop effarée pour oser émettre un son.  
  
A ce moment, le demis-géant baissa ses grands yeux cachés par ses sourcils épais et aperçue la jeune fille dont le teint se rapprochais dangereusement du violet.  
  
« -Mademoiselle McTiennan ! » Son visage pris curieusement un air plus apeuré que furieux. Il passa rapidement sa grande main derrière le dos d'Azaélia pour la faire rentrer en jetant des regards inquiets dans la nuit noire.  
  
« -Mais que faites vous en dehors de votre dortoir a cette heure ci ? Dans cette tenue ? Et si le professeur Dumbledore l'apprenais ! Ohlala... Ohlala... »  
  
Pendant qu'il ruminais ses sombres pensées, il s'occupait à réchauffer la jeune fille dans une immense serviette rappeuse. Ebahie par une telle réaction, Azaélia se laissait faire, paralysée par le froid qui l'envahissait, brusquement mordant et cruel alors qu'il avais été si doux et agréable.  
  
Crocqdur bondissait joyeusement autours d'eux, mais quand ses yeux humides croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille, le chien se coucha et resta à observer silencieusement la scène.  
  
Enfin au bout de quelques minutes, Hagrid libéra Azaélia et alla lui faire chauffer un thé. Elle s'enfonça donc dans un énorme fauteuil de cuir usé au coin de feu. Ses dents s'entrechoquaient bruyamment, Crocqdur vins s'étendre aux pieds de la jeune fille afin de réchauffer ses pieds gelés.  
  
Mais soudain, on frappa à la porte. Hagrid s'en fût ouvrir d'un pas rapide comme s'il savais déjà qui venais lui rendre visite a une heure si tardive.  
  
« -Professeur ! Je...  
  
-Oui oui Hagrid, je sais... » Dis Dumbledore en entrant calmement, l'air serein, un léger sourire aux lèvres en jetant un regard à son élève.  
  
« -Il est temps qu'elle sache...   
  
-Mais... Professeur !  
  
-Chaque jours qui passe, l'ennemis grandis... Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre... Il est temps... »  
  
Okok... la fin le fait très cliché mais j'aime bien :D !!!  
  
Je met un peut de suspence !  
  
On vas enfin passer aux choses sérieuses ! :D  
  
Euhm... vous savez en bas de votre écran à gauche il y a un pitit bouton GO, il serais très gentil de kliker dessus !   
  
CML 


	6. Découvertes Nocturnes

Kikoo lecteurs de mon cœur !  
Je suis désolée si mon chapitre 6 s'est fait un peut attendre mais de nombreuses péripéties on rythmées ma vie ces derniers temps ! :p  
Tout d'abord, 3 concerts avec le club musique du lycée, 3 défilés, 8 représentations de théâtre dont 3 scolaires (et dieu sais combien c'est dur). Un passage de justesse grâce à un appel après décision de redoublement de mon conseil de classe, petit passage de déprime, accident de moto de mon père qui doit rester au total 6 semaines à l'hôpital plus 3 semaines de rééducation dans un centre de repos, Maman qui a fait une crise de stress et qui s'est retrouvée 4 jours à l'hopital pendant que la fille du meilleur amis de mon père était à la maison, donc nous avons dû nous débrouiller toutes les deux. Et deux déceptions sentimentales si ce n'est plus.  
  
C'est après ce cours bilan (cette plaidoirie ouai !) que je renouvelle mes excuses pour ce retard. J'ai déjà entamé mon chapitre 7 et j'ai quelques idées pour la suite -) . J'ai eu un mal monstre à choisir le titre de ce chapitre, j'ai faillit le nommer « Aux grand mots les grand remèdes » (la faute est volontaire) ou bien « Il n'y a pas de problème, seulement des solutions », ou bien « Leçons et solutions ». Donnez-moi votre avis sur la question !   
  
Je vous laisse, chers lecteurs, à la lecture de cet opus (héhé, vive le vocabulaire qui claque ! -) ). Mais avant je répond à vos reviews qui me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Je les attends à bras ouverts qu'elles soient positives ou négatives, elles m'aiderons à vous fournir un travail de meilleure qualité. Alors faîtes exploser le petit bouton GO en bas à gauche de votre écran quand vous aurez terminé votre lecture !  
  
ET DONC VOICI LE CHAPITRE 6 POUR MON ANNIVERSAIRE AINSI QU'UNE NOUVELLE FIC ! :D  
  
Et voilà vive le blabla !  
  
Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Manchita : Bah moi aussi je me demande Oo lol... Nah c'est parce que mon histoire n'est pas à l'origine avec des personnages de l'histoire, il faud juste lui faire un peut de pub ! -) J'espère que le prochain chapitre te plaira ! :D  
  
Alpo : Voici la suite ! Je la poste pour mon anniv' ! :D C'est mon cadeau ! :D Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews.  
  
Allia : Eh oui, notre regretté MMHP, mais bon... l'ambiance devenais franchement insupportable... Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise ! :D Voici la suite ! :D  
  
Chapitre 6 : Découvertes nocturnes  
  
« -Il est temps... »  
  
Azaélia regardais successivement son professeur de soin aux créatures magiques et Dumbledore l'air hébété. Ce dernier semblais désespérément calme et serein alors que dans sa tête tout se bousculais. Il lui adressa un sourire, fit apparaître un fauteuil en face de la jeune fille, s'y assit et invita Hagrid à en faire de même. Prenant une longue inspiration, il s'adressa à elle.  
  
« - J'ai remarqué que depuis ton passage à l'infirmerie, ton petit problème ne s'est pas atténué. Je me trompe ?  
  
-N...Non professeur. C'est même pire de jours en jours, d'heure en heure. Je ne peux plus rester dans le château. Je vous en prie. C'est trop dur... »  
  
Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne pouvais s'empêcher de pleurer à la pensée de ce qu'elle ressentais dans ce lieu.  
  
« -Je te comprend. Enfin, autant que faire ce peux mais je crois comprendre ta détresse. Nous allons essayer de remédier à ce problème. Mais nous ne pourrons le faire que provisoirement. »  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard terrorisé.  
  
« -Oui Azaélia, il adviendra un moment que tes pouvoirs arriverons à une puissance telle que l'isolement ne suffira pas à atténuer ta douleur. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut pas fuir ce don... Mais l'accepter et le contrôler. Il deviendra ainsi une force inégalable. »  
  
L'idée de contrôler ces voix paraissait être un effort sur-humain et impossible. Elle était ébranlé par le fait qu'un jour elle ne pourrais plus fuir ses démons. Mais il fallais être réaliste. Dumbledore avais raison, fuir ne servira à rien. Seul le combat pourra la mener à quelque chose.  
  
« -Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler. Il existe dans notre monde des familles de sorciers très puissants. L'une d'entre elle, la famille Leïteth, détiens à la fois le pouvoir des elfes d'Aglaïmeth et d'une très ancienne famille de sorciers dits « Sang-purs ».  
  
Je vais te raconter une histoire Azaélia. Dans les terres d'Aglaïmeth vivaient depuis des siècles et des siècles quatre communautés d'elfes. Mais avec l'évolution des moldus, les elfes furent contraints de disparaître. Pas comme nous sorciers qui vivons cachés des moldus mais les côtoyant sans cesse, mais en disparaissant, purement et simplement, de la mémoire des hommes. Les terres d'Aglaïmeth furent donc soumises à une sorte de sort de desillusion extrêmement puissant. Dès lors, leur existence fût lentement oubliée. Seuls quelques allusions demeurent d'eux dans des livres d'histoire ou même dans les contes des moldus. Ils devinrent légende, superstitions. Mais leur véritable histoire était entretenue dans les grandes familles de sorciers, de génération en génération.  
  
Il advins un jours que l'on racontas dans l'une d'entre elles, cette histoire à un jeune homme. Issus d'une famille pratiquant la magie noire, l'histoire était entretenue non-pas pour transmettre le souvenir de ces êtres mais plutôt pour mettre en garde les jeunes génération de cette menace contre la magie noire qui était toujours présente.  
  
Le jeune homme, était subjugué par ces êtres. Sa seule obsession était de les trouver, de les rencontrer. Quand il atteignis la majorité, il entama son voyage tant préparé. Non sans la plus grande réprobation des membres de sa famille, naturellement méprisants de la magie blanche.  
  
Quand il atteignis les terres d'Ecosse, il commença ses recherches. Elles durèrent, des jours, des semaines, des mois... Mais ses recherches ne menaient à rien. La forêt était introuvable. Mais bientôt, il ressentis une forte puissance magique, ne voulant pas perdre sa piste, il continua de chercher des jours durant, la puissance augmentais, il cherchais le point culminant de la force.  
  
Un soir, alors qu'il tombais de fatigue, il s'allongea contre un gros chêne et s'endormis aussitôt. A son réveil, il se trouvais dans une épaisse forêt, au bord d'une rivière étincelante. L'eau s'écoulait dans un ruissellement mélodieux qu'accompagnais une douce musique. Se levant doucement, il aperçus une jeune femme, si belle, qu'elle en était lumineuse. Elle jouais d'une sorte de Luth. Le jeune homme tomba instantanément amoureux d'elle, de son visage si doux et si beau, si pur... Soudain elle se retourna, et souris au jeune homme. Elle se leva, le pris par la main et l'emmena. Il arrivèrent bientôt dans une grande clairière, de grands édifices à l'architecture inconnue au jeune homme s'élevaient entre les branche, se mêlant harmonieusement au décors. Elle le fis s'asseoir et contre toute attente, elle s'adressa à lui en Anglais.  
  
Elle lui raconta sa longue vie, chacun posant des milliers de question à l'autre, découvrant ou redécouvrant le monde dont il avais été coupé. Bientôt, le jeune homme fit connaissance avec toute la communauté Leïteth. Un amour pur et sincère naquit entre les deux jeunes gent. Il vécurent heureux dans la forêt enchantée d'Aglaïmeth, mais vint un jours où la famille du jeune homme lui manqua à un point tel qu'il voulus retourner dans sa ville natale. Le cœur déchiré, il ne voulais pas laisser son amour.  
  
La jeune elfe, dont la tristesse meurtrissait le coeur, décida de faire le plus grand sacrifice qu'un elfe peut faire : abandonner son immortalité en sortant des terres d'Aglaïmeth. Le jeune homme ne voulais pas que son aimée fasse un tel sacrifice mais m'elfe avait fait son choix. Avec comme tout bagage un peut de nourriture et d'eau, les amoureux quittèrent les terres d'Ecosse ...  
  
Après plusieurs jours de chevauchée, ils arrivèrent enfin à la demeure familiale. Bien sûr le jeune homme avait peur de la réaction de sa famille, mais persuadé de l'amour que lui portait sa mère, il pensais qu'elle accepterais son union et mettrais de coté sa rancoeur envers la magie blanche pour le bonheur de son fils. Il franchit le seuil de la porte... Fit quelques pas... et dans un bruit de vent et un éclair vert, il tomba à terre... Froid... Mort... Son propre frère l'avais tué... de sang froid...  
  
L'elfes s'enfuit... Sa tristesse ne quitta jamais son coeur... Mais son amour lui avais laissé le plus beau des cadeaux... Un enfant... né de l'amour de deux êtres totalement différents... De Zelinia Leïteth et Orion Black naquit Phillidya Leïteh... »  
  
Le professeur s'interrompis. Hagrid essuya une larme.  
  
« Maman... » Dit Azaélia dans un souffle, comme pour elle-même... Elle essayait d'assimiler toutes ces informations...  
  
« Grand-Mère... C'est pour cela qu'elle allais tout le temps à Aglaïmeth, je croyait qu'elle appelais l'écosse comme çà... Mais elle allais réellement là- bas... Et Grand-Père... Grand-Père... »  
  
Elle fixa les yeux de Dumbledore... Elle n'y croyait pas... Elle descendais d'un... Black ?  
  
« -Eh oui Azaélia, ta grand-mère était une elfe de la communauté des Leïteh et ton grand-père un Black, comme tu dis...  
  
-Elle ne nous as jamais dis... Elle disais toujours que c'était un homme merveilleux... Mais quelle horreur... Cette famille est horrible... Cet homme à tué son propre frère ! »  
  
Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Azaélia, pauvre grand-mère, elle avais dû tant souffrir... Soudain, la peur l'envahit.  
  
« -Mais... Mais... Je suis apparentée à Sirius Black ?!?   
  
-Oui... Mais tu es apparentée aux Black comme nombre de sorciers issus de familles dites de « sang-pur ». Tu sais, quand les mariages ne se font qu'entre famille de sorciers de « sang-pur », il n'y a pas beaucoup de choix. »  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement, elle ne réalisais pas ce qu'elle venais d'apprendre : elle était la descendante d'un Black et d'une elfe.  
  
Maintenant on pourrais me dire qu'un détraqueurs est aussi doux et innocent qu'un agneau, cela ne me ferais ni chaud ni froid  
  
Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
« -Ce que je voulais te dire par cette histoire c'est que tu détiens à la fois le pouvoir télépathique et empathique et elfes et à la fois la puissance magique qui coule dans les veines des Black. Et si tu n'arrive pas à maîtriser tes pouvoirs empathiques pour l'instant c'est que tu n'a qu'un quart de sang d'elfe, donc tu n'a pas les capacités physiques pour supporter ce don.  
  
Je me suis penché longtemps sur la question, mais c'était si logique, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour passer à coté si longtemps. »  
  
Une question se posa à Azaélia.  
  
« -Mais... Ma mère n'avais pas ce genre de don... Enfin, pas à ma connaissance...   
  
-Au fond d'elle si, mais ils ne se sont jamais révélés... D'ailleurs, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi... Peut-être qu'étant plus vigoureuse que toi par son demis-sang d'elfe, elle a pus ignorer ses pouvoirs et vivre comme une sorcière normale... Mais rien n'est moins sûr... »  
  
Dumbledore soupira, se leva, entrouvris la porte et regarda le ciel. Il la referma, prononça quelques formules, sortis une plume de sa manche et écrivit sur un morceau de parchemin, qu'il sortis également de sa manche, avant de le brûler d'un coup de baguette.  
  
Azélia qui n'avais rien manqué de ce que venais de faire son directeur ne compris pas grand chose mais resta silencieuse, se réchauffant du mieux quelle pouvais.  
  
« -Et si vous nous serviez une autre tasse de thé en attendant nos invités Hagrid? »  
  
Dis-t-il, un sourire espiègle accroché à la bouche.  
  
Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
  
« -Il semble qu'il te faut trouver un endroit où dormir si tu veux pouvoir essayer de suivre tes cours le plus normalement possible. En journée, tu sera autorisée à venir dans la maison de Hagrid quand tu le voudra, elle est assez éloignée du château et je l'ai soumise à un sort d'isolation mentale qui permettra d'atténuer ta douleur. »  
  
Une question brûlais les lèvres d'Azaélia.  
  
« - Mais, ou est-ce que je vais passer la nuit alors ?  
  
-Tu le saura au moment opportun. »  
  
Lui répondit-il, un petit sourire amusé accroché au visage. D'un mouvement de baguette magique, il fit apparaître une robe et une cape.  
  
Azaélia s'en saisis et passa la robe sur sa chemise de nuit et se couvris de l'épaisse cape d'Hiver. Dumbledore, toujours un sourire aux lèvres se servis une nouvelle tasse de thé.  
  
« -Encore un peu de thé Azaélia ? »  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Plusieurs longues minutes passèrent, longues. Azaélia, qui avais pourtant eu sa dose de théine pour la soirée, commençais à somnoler dans son fauteuil, la douce chaleur du feu avais réchauffé ses membres engourdis et son ronronnement la berçais. Ici, les voix se faisaient lointaines, presque inaudibles.  
  
Mais bientôt, on frappa à la porte. Azaélia se réveilla en sursaut et Dumbledore se leva pour accueillir le nouveau venu. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte apparus, un visage ridé, couvert de cicatrices dont un bon morceau de nez manquait. Le professeur Maugrey !  
  
« -Professeur !  
  
-S'il vous plais Mc Tiennan, pas de cela ici, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup le temps d'enseigner. »  
  
Son oeil magique bleu électrique tournais dans tout les sens dans son orbite pendant que son autre oeil noir la fixais.  
  
Dans son étonnement, Azaélia n'avais pas remarqué qu'un autre visiteur ou plutôt visiteuse suivait son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs bouclés, les yeux d'un bleu anormal avait fait son apparition.  
  
« -Bonsoir Tonks, bonsoir Alastor... Azaélia, inutile de te présenter monsieur Alastor Maugrey, mais je pense que tu ne connais pas mademoiselle Nymphadora Tonks.  
  
-Appelle-moi Tonks ! »  
  
Lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeuil complice.  
  
« -Enchantée ! »  
  
Répondit Azaélia, un sourire sincère accroché aux lèvres.  
  
« -Si Tonks et Alastor sont là ce soir c'est pour t'emmener dans un endroit ou tu sera en sécurité. Tu aura plus de précision arrivé là-bas. Tu y passera le week-end, je pense que ce serais mieux pour toi. Tes professeurs et amis saurons que tu es malade et que tu a besoin de repos. »  
  
Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendus. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.  
  
« -Tu utilisera le portoloin que voici. Bonne route ! »  
  
Maugrey attrapa la chaussette que Dumbledore lui tendais, Tonks posa le doit dessus rapidement imitée par Azaélia.  
  
Azaélia se sentir brusquement comme accrochée par un crochet au niveau du nombril. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fût projetée contre le bitume recouvert d'une neige sale et à moitié fondue. Elle se releva avec difficulté aidée par Tonks. Ils se trouvaient sur une petite place, des petites maisons individuelles crasseuses les entouraient. Déjà, Maugrey éteignait les réverbères avec ce qui ressemblait à un briquet moldus. Tonks lui tendis un morceau de parchemin où était inscrit « Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve 12, square Grimmaud, Londres. ».  
  
« -Lis-le et garde le bien en mémoire. »  
  
Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Azaélia lit. Une porte noire à la poignée d'argent apparue entre le numéro 11 et 13, bientôt apparurent les fenêtres et les murs d'une vieille bâtisse. Maugrey lui pris le parchemin des mains et y mis feu du bout de sa baguette.  
  
Il donna un petit coup de baguette sur la porte, un enchaînement de cliquetis se firent entendre, et entra en lui faisant signe de faire silence. Elle resta dans le hall dans le noir pendant que Maugrey libérais les lumières des lampadaires.  
  
« BLANG ! »  
  
Tonks venait de se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose et laissa échapper un juron. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui s'échappais du mur à la gauche de Azaélia. Un flot de hurlement plus stridents les uns que les autres ainsi que des injures qu'elle n'avais sûrement jamais entendus envahissaient le hall. Maugrey claqua la porte en jurant et on entendis des pats venant du bout du hall, ils passèrent devant Azaélia et le nouveau venu sembla tirer sur quelque chose qui ressemblais à un rideau.  
  
Soudain, les lampes à gaz qui s'alignaient sur les murs s'allumèrent doucement et Azaélia reconnus avec stupeur le professeur Lupin qui tirais effectivement sur un long rideau rongé aux mites pour recouvrir le portrait d'une vielle femme hideuse qui hurlais à plein poumon des :  
  
« ESPECE DE TRAITRES, HONTE A VOUS, BANDE DE SANG-DE-BOURBE, VOUS SOUYEZ MA MAISON AVEC VOTRE SANG IMPUR... »  
  
Mais sa voix fût bientôt étouffée par le rideau que le professeur avait réussit à étaler sur le tableau. Se retournant, il poussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Depuis qu'Azaélia avais eu le professeur Lupin en défense contre les forces du mal en 3e année, il n'avais pas vraiment changé, sauf peut-être une air encore plus maladif, une robe encore plus miteuse et rapiécée et des cheveux plus longs.  
  
Avant même qu'elle n'aie eu le temps d'esquisser une phrase, Lupin lui fit signe de le suivre en silence. Ils contournèrent un énorme porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. A peine eu-t-elle le temps de franchir le pallier de la porte qu'elle se figea de stupeur. 


End file.
